DELITO Y CASTIGO DE TRIXIE
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la historia de Trixie y el amuleto de alicornio, no fuese tal y como nos lo han contado? Advertencia: contiene contenido lesbio.
1. PROLOGO

Hola bronies y lectores:

Aquí les dejó una avanzadilla de una próxima historia, titulada _"Delito y castigo de Trixie"_. Este prologo es muy corto y plantea varias dudas, pero todo se irá explicando conforme avance la historia. Los próximos episodios serán más extensos.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Amanecía una hermosa mañana de sábado en Ponyville. Spike se levantó para preparar el desayuno, estaba impaciente porque llegase el mediodía, ya que los alumnos de la escuela tenían una representación teatral de fin de curso, en donde participarían las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight recién levantada observó a su fiel asistente, y se ofreció a ayudarle pero él se negó diciendo, _"No gracias, cada vez que cocinas quemas la comida, y los dragones no comemos carbón"_. La yegua bufó, su compañero siempre le reprochaba sus habilidades culinarias, pero sabía que tenía razón. Durante su instancia en la academia de Canterlot, Spike se había apuntado al curso de cocina y habilidades domesticas, mientras que Twilight solamente frecuentaba los talleres de debates, lecturas, y demás actividades intelectuales, ni siguiera se apuntó a ningún deporte, y eso que tanto sus padres como la princesa Celestia no paraban de repetirla que los libros no lo eran todo, también eran necesario habituarse al trabajo físico y hacer amistades. Sin embargo la poni nunca tuvo verdaderas amigas hasta que llegó a Ponyville, y respecto al acostumbrarse al trabajo físico lo había logrado colaborando con Applejack en la granja, o participando en actividades municipales como "La recogida del invierno", pero seguía siendo una ama de casa desastrosa. Aunque por otro lado, durante su instancia en la academia de Canterlot, Twilight y Spike habían asistido juntos a algunas clases como lenguaje, matemáticas y sobretodo biblioteconomía, es decir, la disciplina encargada de la conservación, organización y administración de cualquier biblioteca o archivo.

—El desayuno está listo.

—Voy—respondió la unicornio morada sentándose a la mesa.

—Hoy es la actuación de los alumnos del colegio. ¿Sabías que Rarity diseño todo el vestuario? Seguro que los modelos serán asombrosos.

— ¿Estás pensando en Rarity o en la representación?

—En ella.

La yegua no respondió, sabía que Spike siempre había estado enamorado de Rarity, pero esta última no parecía corresponderle, para la unicornio blanca el dragón era un gran amigo pero de ahí no pasaba. De hecho la famosa diseñadora de Ponyville tenía muchos pretendientes, pero no parecía decidirse por ninguno.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, el dragón fue a ver quién era, pero nada más abrir volvió a cerrar de golpe.

— ¿Quién era, Spike?

—Alguien que no tiene que estar aquí.

Los golpes no cesaban, finalmente Twilight fue a abrir, a pesar de que su compañero no paraba de repetirla que no dejase entrar a la persona que llamaba.

—Buenos dí… dí…as—tartamudeó la yegua morada al ver a una unicornio azul cielo, crines plateadas, ojos morados y una cutie mark en forma de varita mágica.

—Hola, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Puedo pasar?

Spike se puso al lado de su amiga.

—No, no puedes pasar, Trixie.

—Se más cortes, Spike. Pasa.

—Gracias, Sparkle.

—Dime Twilight.

—Y a mí dime señor dragón.

—¡Spike!—le reprendió Twilight.

Trixie no hacía caso de la discusión, y se puso a observar la instancia.

—¿Vives aquí? Parece una biblioteca.

—Oh, que poder de deducción. Podrías ser detective—comento el dragoncito con voz sarcástica.

—Bueno… y… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo es que ya no usas tu capa y sombrero?—preguntó Twilight.

—Bueno… primero quiero disculparme contigo por lo sucedido con la osa menor. En cuanto a mi capa y sombrero los vendí, necesitaba el dinero.

—Qué lástima, era una bonita vestimenta.

— Quiero quedarme en Ponyville, pero esta vez de forma permanente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó el joven dragón.

—Estoy cansada de ir de un lado a otro. Quiero algo de tranquilidad, una vida estable.

—Eso está muy bien, pero tendrás que buscar un alojamiento y un trabajo—comentó la poni morada.

—Pero mejor todo eso lo buscas en otro pueblo—intervino el dragón.

—Discúlpanos un momento, Trixie—comentó Twilight yéndose con Spike a la cocina.

La cocina no era muy grande. Había un suelo de azulejos blancos, las paredes eran de azulejos verdes oscuros semi-mates, el techo blanco; había una placa de vitrocerámica, un horno-microondas, una nevera y varias despensas; pero la instancia era demasiado pequeña como para poder comer en ella. Una vez allí la poni miró severamente a su amigo.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente, Spike? Tú normalmente no eres así. Estas siendo muy grosero.

—¿Grosero? ¿Estoy siendo grosero con quien trajo una osa menor al pueblo, que podía haberle costado la vida a varios ciudadanos?

—Primero, la osa la trajeron dos escolares; y segundo, nadie salió lastimado.

—Nadie se lastimó porque tuvimos suerte, pero imagínate que la osa hubiese atacado a alguien.

—Si Trixie esta arrepentida, y quiere tener una vida estable debemos apoyarla, es lo correcto.

—Está bien, Twilight. Tú ganas pero tienes demasiado buen corazón, algún día eso te traerá problemas.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Trixie miraba algunas estanterías, aunque sin coger ningún libro.

_«No pensé que fuese tan fácil. Twilight es una ingenua pero ese dragón me molesta. Paciencia, solo un poco más y todo será mío. El plan ya está en marcha, solo tengo que esperar a que baje el sol»_ pensó la unicornio azul mientras sacaba a escondidas un extraño amuleto con forma de alicornio y se quedaba mirandolo un instante antes de guardarlo de nuevo.

_¿Cuál es el plan de Trixie? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a Twilight? No se pierdan el primer capítulo._

FIN DEL PROLOGO.

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores:

Soy consciente de que este prologo fue muy corto. Se quedaron muchas cosas sin explicar, pero todo se irá resolviendo en los próximos capítulos. De momento esto es solo una avanzadilla. Los siguientes episodios serán más extensos, pero tardarán un poco en subirse porque ahora estoy ocupado con el fic de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_. Solo hice esta introducción para que ustedes me den su opinión ¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Quieren más capítulos o debería cancelarla?

Este fic tendrá varias partes; de momento estamos en la primera, _"El caso del amuleto de alicornio"_. Las otras partes las conoceran posteriormente.

Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de si clasificar esta historia como T o M. De momento la he puesto T, quizás la cambie.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: REPRESENTACIÓN TEATRAL

Hola bronies y lectores.

Aquí comienza el primer "arco argumental" de esta historia.

* * *

**PRIMER ARCO ARGUMENTAL: LOS DELITOS DE TRIXIE**

**Capítulo 1  
****LA REPRESENTACIÓN TEATRAL**

Habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Trixie llegó a la casa de Twilight. Spike había reunido a las otras 5 manes, finalmente las 7 yeguas, y el joven dragón se reunieron en la biblioteca. Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity se mostraron recelosas con la visitante desde el primer momento; Fluttershy y Pinkie no se mostraron tan esquivas, pero igualmente desconfiaban. El joven dragón hacía un esfuerzo por ser amable con la unicornio azulada, pero se le notaba que no le caía bien.

_«Desconfían de mí, eso es malo. Tengo que ganármelas de momento, hasta la noche no puedo hacer el hechizo. Voy a tener que humillarme, que mal, pero mejor eso a que todo el plan se estropeé»_ pensó Trixie.

—Chicas, Spike, lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Soy una maga ambulante, es mi modo de ganarme la vida, sé que cometí errores pero… por favor… solo quiero una segunda oportunidad—intervino Trixie intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

—SER FERIANTE NO TIENE NADA DE MALO, PERO… ¿Y MI PELO? LO TEÑISTE DE VERDE, MALDITA. PARECÍA UN NIDO DE RATAS—chilló la unicornio blanca.

—OH, vamos, Rarity. Eso no fue para tanto, solo duro unos minutos. Tu cabello se ve bien—intervino Twilight.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? Tú sabes lo que paso con mi cabello, y con la osa menor.

—La osa fue traída por Snips y Snails, Trixie nunca se lo pidió.

—No se lo pidió directamente, pero les incitó, con todas esas mentiras que contó.

De pronto todas las amigas de la poni morada comenzaron a platicar en voz alta, hablaban todas a la vez, sin escucharse unas a otras. Repentinamente Trixie se puso a llorar.

—Sniff, Sniff, Sniff. Vale, de acuerdo… me iré de aquí, me marcharé de Ponyville. Sniff, Sniff, creí… que… Sniff, tal vez me perdonarían… pero… Sniff… me equivoqué.

—¡Trixie! Por favor, no te pongas así. Todo se va solucionar, ya verás—intervino Twilight abrazando a su visitante, y mirando a las otras manes y a Spike con cara de reproche.

— Sniff, Sniff, solo quiero que… Sniff… me perdonen… quiero quedarme… Sniff… en el pueblo.

—Ya Trixie. No pasa nada—comentó Fluttershy sumándose al abrazó de Twilight—Deberían avergonzarse, la pobrecilla está sufriendo. ¿No harán nada?—les reprochó la pegaso amarilla a las otras 4 manes y Spike.

—Bueno… vale, quizás he estado algo dura. Lo de mi pelo se solucionó, asique… te perdono.

—Supongo… que si Rarity puede olvidarlo todo, yo también puedo perdonarte—intervino Dash.

—Venga, olvidemos todo lo pasado—comentó Applejack.

—Esta noche te haré una súper fiesta, para que conozcas a todo el mundo, y así tendrás muchos amigos—gritó dando saltos Pinkie Pie.

—Bueno… vale. También te perdonó, y le ayudaré a Pinkie a preparar tu fiesta—comentó Spike.

—A partir de ahora seremos buenas amigas—sentenció Fluttershy, y Twilight afirmó con la cabeza.

Trixie pareció tranquilizarse y se secó las lágrimas.

_«¿Serán bobas? No puedo creer que por unos pocos lagrimones me hayan perdonado. Estas chicas son realmente tontas»_ pensó Trixie disimulando su lado oscuro.

—Gracias, chicas y Spike. Os prometo que me voy a portar bien. Haré todo lo que esté en mi pezuña para ganarme el perdón de Ponyville.

—Vale, pero prométenos que no volverás a usar tu magia para engañar, o humillar, a los demás—pidió Rainbow Dash.

—Yo, Trixie Lulamoon, prometo no volver a usar mi magia para fines deshonestos—contestó Trixie levantando su pata delantera derecha.

—Eso servirá. Entonces empecemos desde cero. Soy Rainbow Dash, mucho gusto en conocerte—contestó la pegaso cian estrechándole el casco a la unicornio azul.

—Me llamó Applejack—intervino la poni granjera quitándose el sombrero.

Una tras otra todas las manes y Spike saludaron a Trixie. Después esta dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, y se metió en el aseo. El suelo era de azulejos blancos mates; las paredes también eran de azulejos blancos, pero un poco más brillantes; había una bañera con un grifo plateado de palanca; y un bidé y un lavabo con un grifo planteado, también de palanca. Trixie se sentó en el retrete y comenzó a orinar.

_«No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil. Que pandilla de incautos» _pensó la unicornio azul mientras hacía sus necesidades. Al levantarse del váter se miró en el espejo, y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había dos reflejos suyos en el espejo, uno era idéntico a ella, pero el otro tenía un color grisáceo tipo ceniza.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy soñando?. No puede haber dos reflejos de mí.

—**No estás soñando. Nosotras somos tú—respondió el reflejo grisáceo.**

—_Representamos tus emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos. Mi misión es aconsejarte que no le hagas caso a tu peor parte.__Trixie, detente. Twilight te ha perdonado, sus amigas también. No tienes por qué seguir con esto. Aun puedes hacer lo correcto—platicó el reflejo idéntico._

—**No escuches a tu parte más débil. Recuerda tu objetivo principal. Espera a que anochezca, y cuando Twilight este sola, y baje la guardia… zas—comentó el reflejo grisáceo.**

—_Twilight te ha defendido frente a sus mejores amigas, ha dado la cara por ti. No tienes derecho a traicionarla._

—**Bobadas. Ella te humilló, ahora es el momento de vengarse.**

—_Recuerda que desde niña siempre quisiste formar parte de un grupo. Ahora puedes hacerlo. Puedes tener amigas, y vivir tranquilamente en el pueblo. Aquí la gente es amigable, tendrías una vida estable._

—**¿Amigas? ¿Una vida estable? Tonterías. Sigue con el plan y obtendrás algo más valioso.**

—Sí, siiiiiiií. Lo haré. Obtendré lo que he venido a buscar.

—_No, por favor, no lo hagas. No habrá vuelta atrás._

—**¡Sí! Esa es mi chica.**

—No sé quiénes sois, pero mi yo grisácea tiene razón—contestó la unicornio apartándose del espejo y saliendo del baño.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS  
**El grupo acudió a ver la representación. Se trataba de una versión de la Cenicienta, representada por los potrillos del pueblo. En principio los ponyvillenses desconfiaban de Trixie, y muchos se quejaron de ella; pero las manes la defendieron, lo cual fue una suerte para la unicornio azul. Twiligh y sus amigas se habían ganado una gran reputación entre los vecinos, y si ellas decían que Trixie había cambiado debía de ser cierto, por lo que los ciudadanos se calmaron, y dejaron en paz a la unicornio azulada.

En el colegio de Ponyville no había salón de actos, porque el edificio era relativamente pequeño, de modo que la función se hizo en el teatro del pueblo. Este consistía en un gran edificio, de cuya fachada colgaban dos mascaras teatrales; en su interior había varios camerinos, algunas salas de espera y aseos. En la zona de escenario, había varios bancos de madera donde sentarse, el escenario tenía el suelo tipo parquet de tablas de madera, y el telón era de color lila. La alcaldesa había reservado unos asientos para ella, las manes y Spike en primera fila, pero como no contaba con Trixie esta se sentó dos filas más atrás. Al resto de los vecinos no les importó que las 6 manes se sentasen delante, porque algunas de ellas habían participado en la preparación de la representación.

Rarity hizo todo el vestuario con la ayuda de Spike; Pinkie y los Cakes habían preparado una fiesta de fin de curso para los niños, la cual se realizaría después de la función. Fluttershy había ayudado a los potrillos con los ensayos, para que se aprendieran sus diálogos, aunque la pegaso amarilla no estaba conforme con la forma en que se habían distribuido los papeles, en plan sorteo; la maestra había escrito varias papeletas, y las había medido en una especie de urna, luego cada uno de los estudiantes sacó un papel, donde venía escrito el personaje que representaría cada uno de los alumnos; pero Fluttershy pensaba que lo correcto hubiese sido hacer pruebas, y otorgar los papeles conforme a las habilidades de cada alumno/a, pero la docente se negó, diciendo que eso podría traer discusiones entre los escolares, dado que entonces todos querrían hacer de Cenicienta o de príncipe.

Uno se los asistentes cedió amablemente su asiento a la abuela Apple, y esta se lo agradeció y se sentó; fue entonces cuando Applejack vio a su hermano entre los asistentes que estaba de pie, la yegua se acercó a saludar al semental.

—Hola, hermano. Veo que al final has venido.

—Sip.

—Dijiste que no ibas a asistir porque tenías trabajo en la granja.

—Sip.

—Pero al final has venido.

—Sip.

—¿La abuela te obligó?

—Sip.

—¿Te amenazó con dejarte sin su postre de manzana?

—Sip.

Applejack se rio y regresó con sus amigas.

Frente al escenario había un cartel, donde venían anotados los escolares y los papeles que haría cada uno de ellos. Este era de cartulina blanca, pero estaba pintado con ceras, de amarillo y rojo, y escrito con letras negras, todo en mayúsculas.

_CENICIENTA_SWEETIE BELL._

_MADRASTRA_APPLE BLOOM._

_HERMANASTRAS_DIAMOND TIARA Y SILVER SPOON._

_HADA MADRINA_ DINKY DOO_

_REY___ SNAILS._

_REINA___ SEÑORITA __CHEERILEE._

_PRÍNCIPE___ FEATHERWEIGHT._

_EL RESTO DE LOS ALUMNOS HARÁN DE ALDEANOS, NOBLES U OTROS PAPELES DE EXTRAS._

En algunas versiones del cuento no aparecían los padres del príncipe, pero todos los alumnos coincidieron en que querían participar junto con su profesora, un detalle que a ella la emocionó, y por eso hubo que crear el papel de reina, y por tanto el de rey.

Detrás del escenario estaban los alumnos del colegio, junto con la señorita Cheerilee.

—Señorita Cheerilee. ¿Por qué Sweetie Bell tiene que hacer de protagonista? Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy mucho mejor actriz que ella—se quejó Tiara.

—No quiero discusiones. Estamos a punto de salir a escena, hagámoslo lo mejor posible ¿Entendido, niños?

—¡Siiiiiií!—contestaron todos los potrillos a coro.

De pronto se acercó Derpy, que hacía de narradora.

—Salimos en dos minutos—avisó la pegaso gris.

—Gracias, Derpy—respondió la maestra.

—Mamá. ¿Por qué no incluyeron tu nombre en el cartel de fuera? Tú también sales—se quejó Dinky Doo, que hacía de hada madrina.

—¿No te incluyeron en el cartel? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—se interesó la docente.

—No sé, no me di cuenta—contestó Derpy.

—El letrero lo redactó Silver. Seguro que lo hizo aposta—acusó Scotaloo.

—No es verdad. Fue un despiste—respondió SilverSpoon.

**_FLASHBACK DE SILVER_  
**_Varios días antes del estreno se puede ver Silver en el aula de clase, haciendo el letrero, a su lado estaba Diamond Tiara, mirando fijamente a su amiga. Las clases ya habían terminado, la mayor parte de los estudiantes se habían marchado a sus casas, pero ellas permanecían aun en el colegio._

_—¿Has acabado ya, Silver? ¿Nos podemos ir?_

_—Casi. Solo me falta añadir el nombre de Derpy._

_—¿De Derpy? Ella no participa._

_—La maestra la contrató como narradora._

_—¿La contrató? ¿A esa retrasada?_

_—Como sea… la profe me dijo que hiciese el cartel, y punto._

_—Vale, no te enfades. No hace falta que pongas el nombre de esa pegaso tonta._

_—Pero… la maestra dijo…_

_—Dile que fue un despiste y punto._

_—Pero no está bien._

_—¿Por qué discutimos? Deja eso y mejor vamos a tomar unos helados._

_—Bueno… está bien._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
**Aparece Spike entre vestidores, para decirle a Cheerilee que Rarity la deseaba suerte a ella. La docente le contestó al dragón que le diese la gracias a la unicornio blanca, y que avisase a Twilight porque la necesitaba.

Twilight apareció en unos minutos detrás del escenario, la maestra le pidió que usase su magia, para corregir el despiste de Silver. La unicornio no era dada a escribir con magia, normalmente lo consideraba de mal gusto y vagancia, pero dadas la circunstancias accedió, la yegua morada se colocó frente al cartel, ilumino su cuerno y de él salió un rayo blanco, que hizo que el nombre de Derpy se incluyera en el letrero, como este estaba colocado de cara al público, este truco fue aplaudido por muchos.

_«Además de ser poderosa, es muy hábil. Paciencia, cada vez falta menos para el anochecer»_ pensó Trixie.

A continuación comenzó la representación teatral. Como esto es una obra de teatro, permítanme los lectores y lectoras alterar un poquito el estilo de narración.

_Se abre el telón y sale Derpy haciendo de narradora. Seguidamente la pegaso se retira, y sale Sweetie Bell con una escoba, aparentando barrer el suelo; de pronto entra en escena Apple Bloom que hace de madrastra._

**Madrastra/Apple Bloom:** Inútil. ¿Todavía no está barrido el suelo? No sé para que me quede contigo, ni siguiera sabes usar una escoba como es debido.

**Cenicienta/Sweetie Bell:** El suelo ya está listo.

**Madrastra:** ¿Y las habitaciones?

**Cenicienta:** Falta el salón, señora.

**Madrastra:** ¿Y por qué no está el salón?

**Cenicienta:** Porque… porque…

El público empezó a murmurar, al parecer la pequeña unicornio había olvidado sus líneas.

**Sweetie Bell:** Apple Bloom. ¿Qué tengo que decir ahora?

**Apple Bloom:** ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No soy la apuntadora. De hecho, no tenemos apuntador.

El publicó comenzaba a reírse, Dash se partía de risa, y las dos niñas se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas.

_«No lo entiendo. Estuvimos practicando mucho. Seguramente se ha puesto nerviosa ante el público»_ pensó Fluttershy.

_Se cierra el telón y posteriormente sale Derpy._

**Narradora:** Parece que tenemos dificultades, a continuación una escena del príncipe con sus padres.

_Se marcha la narradora y aparecen en escena el rey, la reina y el príncipe._

**Rey/****Snails:** Esta tarde es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, a ver si eres listo y te echas una novia. A este paso te quedas soltero.

**Príncipe/****Featherweight:** Si voy a cumplir veintiún años, es mi mayoría de edad. Ya habrá tiempo para casarse. Mamá di algo.

**Reina/****señorita ****Cheerilee:** Es mejor tener los hijos siendo aun veinteañero sino cuando seas un anciano ellos serán aun unos críos. Los nobles debemos fomentar nuestro linaje.

Seguidamente se fueron sucediendo otras escenas.

_Aparecen en escena Cenicienta y sus dos hermanastras._

Tanto Silver como Tiara se disgustaron al comprobar que sus padres no estaban entre el público.

**Hermanastra 1/Diamond Tiara: **Mamá ha dicho que tú no puedes ir al baile, asique no te olvides de ordenar mi ropero, boba.

**Cenicienta:** Sí, señorita.

**Hermanastra 2/Silver Spoon:** Vamos, hermana. Deja a la fregona y vamos a cambiarnos.

_Se retiran las dos hermanastras y se queda sola Cenicienta._

Tanto Tiara como Silver se sentían disgustadas, porque sus padres no habían asistido a ver su actuación.

_«Seguramente papá estará ocupado con sus negocios, otra vez. Dinky puede actuar con su madre, entonces ¿Por qué papá no puede ni siguiera venir a verme?»_ pensó Diamond entristecida mientras abandonaba el escenario.

Seguidamente va sucediendo otras escenas, hasta que llega el momento del hada madrina.

_Aparecen en el escenario Cenicienta y el hada._

**Hada/Dinky Doo: **No llores, Cenicienta. Tú irás al palacio y conocerás al príncipe. Yo con mi varita y mis polvos mágicos haré que así sea.

Los supuestos "polvos mágicos" eran un concentrado preparado entre la maestra y Twilight, este compuesto al lanzarlo al aire, producía una humareda. Sweetie Bell llevaba el vestido de fiesta debajo del traje de criada, y lo único que tenía que hacer, era quitarse la vestimenta superior en cuanto se levantase el humo que haría de cortina, después al disiparse la humareda, la pequeña unicornio aparecería con el traje de princesa, y parecería magia. Sin embargo, se había avisado a las niñas de que solo usasen una pequeña cantidad de aquel polvo, pero Dinky empleó demasiado, y eso hizo que se levantase demasiado humo haciendo toser al público, y a las dos actrices. Twilight consiguió eliminar el polvo, haciendo que los ánimos se calmasen, pero debido a sus toses a Sweetie Bell no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse de traje, por lo que se saco la vestimenta superior delante de todo el público, esa escena fue un desastre.

Después de arreglar aquella catástrofe, hubo una pausa de diez minutos, tras los cuales continuó la representación.

_Se abre el telón y aparecen la madrastra, las hermanastras, varios ponis de acompañamiento, y Cenicienta situada al fondo del escenario._

**Madrastra:** Alteza, le presento a mis hijas. Ellas son Ana y Débora.

**Ana/Silver:** Es un placer conocerle, alteza.

**Débora/Tiara:** Gracias por invitarnos, príncipe.

**Príncipe:** Calma, calma ¿Quién es esa chica que está detrás de ustedes?

_El príncipe se acerca a Cenicienta, la saluda y la invita a bailar. Mientras la madrastra y sus hijas miran celosas la escena. Seguidamente todos comienzan a bailar._

Los bailarines estaban apoyados sobre sus dos cascos traseros, mientras que con los delanteros se sujetaban de la cintura entre ellos, para mantenerse en pie, de forma erguida y en posición vertical. También se encontraban presentes en el escenario, otros estudiantes que hacían de extras, ejerciendo de otros aristócratas y sus parejas, quienes igualmente danzaban, porque hubiese sido muy raro un baile de una única pareja. Curiosamente los que mejor se movían en el escenario eran Scotaloo y Pipsqueak; estos dos jóvenes eran los que más salero tenían bailando. Por el contrario a Sweetie Bell le costaba moverse en esa forma, y no paraba de darle pisotones a su compañero, Featherweight, el cual hacía de príncipe.

**Príncipe: **Aaaaaaay. Otra vez me has pisado.

**Cenicienta:** Lo siento.

**Príncipe:** Más lo sienten mis cascos.

**Cenicienta:** Es que no me acostumbro a esta postura. No somos minotauros.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR  
**__Recordemos que en la serie los minotauros caminan erguidos, como los humanos. Esto se vio en el personaje __de Iron Will, el cual apareció en el capítulo "De Cascos Firmes"; que es el episodio 19 de la segunda temporada._

El público se reía de los pisotones de la potrilla, y las quejas del chico.

—Rarity. Esto es una parodia ¿Verdad?—preguntó Rainbow Dash

—Claro que no, querida. Es que mi hermana no es tan elegante como yo.

—ja, ja, ja. El pobre Featherweight no va a poder caminar en varios días—rio la pegaso cian.

En ese momento sucedió algo totalmente inesperado. Featherweight se puso en frente del escenario rompiendo la cuarta pared.

**Featherweight:** Y finalmente como el príncipe estaba harto de pisotones, decidió quedarse soltero, y cada una de las chicas se caso con… con un panadero. Adiós.

Seguidamente el potrillo saltó del escenario y se marchó enfadado. Se produjo un escáldalo. Los padres del niño, que estaban sentados en la cuarta fila, corrieron tras él. Los jóvenes actores estaban muy nerviosos, la maestra no hacía más que disculparse ante el público; y con respecto a los espectadores, unos se reían, otros se marchaban sin más, y otros no paraban de murmurar entre ellos. Hubo muy pocos aplausos, y casi todos procedieron de los que se partían de risa, especialmente de Dash.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Eii, Fluttershy, tú estuviste en los ensayos ¿De verdad se les ocurrió a los chicos todo esto? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Esto no tenía que haber pasado—contestó la pegaso amarilla enrojecida por las risas de su amiga.

_«Menudo pueblo de tontos, pero pronto cambiarán las cosas cuando yo mande aquí. El amuleto de alicornio me permitirá conquistar el pueblo, pero antes tengo que conseguir que Twilight se ponga el colgante de _Belcebú_, pero… ¿Cómo?»_ pensó la unicornio azul.

Si Trixie hubiese sido honesta todo hubiese sido más fácil. Podría haber conseguido un trabajo y una vivienda; tenía la oportunidad de tener amigas, y de poseer un estilo de vida estable; lo tenía todo a su alcance, solo hubiese sido necesario que hiciese lo correcto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la promesa que había hecho a Rainbow, Trixie tenía pensado un plan malvado, que perjudicaría a todo el pueblo. La primera de sus víctimas sería Twilight, y luego irían detrás todos los demás.

_¿Qué es el colgante de Belcebú? ¿Y por qué Trixie quiere que Twilight se lo ponga? ¿Cuál es el plan de Trixie? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews del prologo de este fic. Pensé que esta historia no gustaría, pero ha tenido una buena acogida.

Ya sabemos que Trixie está maquinando algo, y eso se descubrirá posteriormente.

**EL COLGANTE DE BELCEBÚ  
**Belcebú es el nombre asociado al diablo en la religión judía, y en la cristiana. Para quienes tengan unas creencias distintas, o simplemente sean ateos, que no se sientan ofendidos; aquí no se está predicando ningún culto en concreto, simplemente pensé que el nombre se ajustaba bien. Más adelante descubrirán qué es lo que hace "el colgante de Belcebú".

**LA FUNCIÓN DE TEATRO  
**La idea de la función de teatro se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio, _"For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils"_. Sin embargo, como en el capítulo no nos cuentan de qué trataba la obra de las CMC, tuve que usar la historia de Cenicienta.

Esta versión teatral de Cenicienta, ha sido escrita por mí, es una comedía que escribí un mes antes de publicar mi primer fic, nunca la he publicado en fanfiction porque no es de MLP, y sus personajes son humanos. Sin embargo, en comparación con la versión original, tuve que hacer cambios para adaptarla a este fanfic, añadí cosas nuevas, como la rabieta de Featherweight. También metí golpes de humor. Sweetie Bell me encanta, es una de mis personajes favoritos, pero creí que sería la indicada para hacer de metepatas.

Decidí prescindir de la escena del zapato, nunca me ha gustado, lo considero superficial. Además, se supone que los equinos no usan calzado; salvo en el episodio _"For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils"_, en donde se ve a Sweetie Bell con 5 años y unos zapatos de tacón; gracias Meghan Mccarthy, por el mensaje tan superficial que das a los niños y niñas. Hay quien opina que es peligroso que una niña menor de 12 años use tacones, porque puede provocar el acortamiento de los tendones, cambios en la estructura de los huesos, y problemas con la postura. Hasbro debería ser un poco más sensato con sus episodios.

**LA ESCENA DEL BAÑO  
**En el espejo donde se mira Trixie aparecen dos reflejos suyos, quienes representan sus dos conciencias. La conciencia positiva habla en cursiva, mientras que la negativa habla en negrita; en tanto que Trixie platica en letra redonda, es decir, sin cursiva ni negrita. Vemos que hay una parte de Trixie que no quiere traicionar a Twilight, pero al final su parte malvada se impone sobre ella.

De momento la historia ha sido muy suave, pero se endurecerá un poco, conforme Trixie llevé a cabo sus planes. No quería un comienzo demasiado duro, prefería un empiece suave, que luego se fuese complicando.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: TRAICIÓN

**Capítulo 2  
****TRAICIÓN**

Pasaron varias horas desde la función de teatro. Por la tarde, los niños habían tenido una fiesta en la pastelería, pero los ánimos los jóvenes estaban decaídos; muchos pensaban que habían hecho el ridículo en el escenario.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
**Se encontraban presentes 5 de las manes, Spike y Trixie; faltaba Pinkie Pie, quien estaba organizándole a la unicornio azul una fiesta de bienvenida. Poco después de la representación teatral, Applejack le había propuesto a Trixie trabajar con ella en la granja, por las mañanas. Rarity se había enterado de que había una casa en alquiler, que la unicornio azul podía emplear como vivienda; el domicilio necesitaba una mano de pintura y ser amueblado, eso llevaría un tiempo y costaría dinero. Twilight le había propuesto a Trixie quedarse con ella unos días, hasta que alquilase la casa, y la adecentará un poco.

A pesar de haber logrado integrarse en Ponyville, Trixie no renunciaba a su plan de venganza. No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, sobre cómo colocarle a Twilight el Colgante de Belcebú. Tenía que hacerlo de noche, y estando a solas; si Sparkle estaba con sus amigas sería mucho más difícil de manejar, pero si estaba a solas se encontraría indefensa ante la combinación del colgante, y el amuleto de alicornio.

De pronto Pinkie entró por la puerta, anunciando que la fiesta de Trixie ya estaba lista. Todo el mundo la esperaba en el Sugarcube Corner.

—Gracias, chicas. Sois muy amables, en serio.

—Ahora todas somos amigas Trixie—respondió Twilight.

—¿En serio? ¿Me consideráis vuestra amiga?

—Cometiste algunos errores en el pasado, pero mereces una segunda oportunidad—respondió Applejack.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, gracias. Disculparme, voy al baño.

La unicornio azulada entró en el aseo y cerró la puerta. A continuación comenzó a lavarse la cara, de nuevo se encontró con sus dos reflejos.

—_¿No lo ves? Ellas te han perdonado. Quieren ser tus amigas. Has conseguido una casa y un trabajo ¿Qué más quieres? Aun puedes hacer lo correcto._

—**Ni caso. Esas chicas solo están fingiendo porque te tienen miedo. Sabes cuál es tu objetivo. Twilight te ha ofrecido quedarte en su casa, perfecto. Cuando estéis a solas y sea de noche, ella estará indefensa ante ti. Podrás reducirla sin problemas.**

—_Twilight ha hecho mucho por ti. Te ha defendido ante sus amigas, te ha ayudado a integrarte en el pueblo, y te ha ofrecido su amistad. ¿No te das cuenta de todo esto? No tienes derecho a traicionarla. Quédate en el pueblo y consigue ese trabajo, puedes ser feliz._

—**Serás muy feliz cuando obtengas lo que has venido a buscar.**

—_Tira el amuleto de alicornio, Trixie. Te está afectando._

—**El amuleto te dará el poder que necesitas para vengarte. **

—_No necesitas la venganza. Lo tienes todo para ser feliz. Solo debes hacer lo correcto._

—**No hagas caso a tu parte más débil. Recuerda, solo importa el poder, el poder, el pooodeeerr.**

—Sí, el poder. Eso es lo único importante, lo demás no sirve para nada—respondió Trixie.

El grupo se encaminó a la pastelería. Al principio Trixie pensó que los aldeanos se volcarían contra ella; pero no fue así. Durante la preparación de la fiesta, Pinkie había hablado bien de Trixie a los ponivillenses. Los vecinos confiaban en la terrestre rosa, de modo que el pueblo había aceptado que Trixie había experimentado un cambio para mejor; todavía quedaban algunos recelosos pero pocos, y estos estaban más preocupados en divertirse que en criticar.

La fiesta fue bien. Hubo juegos, canciones, bebidas y dulces. Pinkie fue presentando a Trixie a cada persona que se les ponía por delante; especialmente a los señores Cake.

—Asique… ¿Ustedes y Pinkie Pie son parientes?—preguntó Trixie a la señora Cake.

—Formalmente no somos familia, pero… Pinkie lleva viviendo con mi marido y conmigo, desde que era una adolescente, y yo la quiero como una hija—respondió la pastelera.

La fiesta se alargó más de tres horas. Poco antes de finalizar Twilight quiso proponer un brindis.

—Un momento, por favor. Ya saben que yo no tengo tanta experiencia como Pinkie a la hora de brindar—empezó sonriendo la unicornio morada, provocando algunas risitas—Pero… me gustaría proponer un brindis por Trixie—la unicornio azul contemplaba asombrada la escena, sin entender por qué Twilight brindaba por ella—Por ti, Trixie, que tengas una vida prospera y sin complicaciones en Ponyville; salud.

—¡Salud!—respondieron todos chocando sus copas.

_«¿Por qué lo ha hecho? No lo entiendo»_ pensó la afectada.

Trixie no tenía un corazón y una mente lo suficientemente abiertos, como para comprender la amabilidad de Twilight y sus amigas.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

** EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
**Twilight y Trixie se preparaban para dormir. Spike se había quedado en casa de Fluttershy, para ayudarla a la mañana siguiente con sus animalitos. En el caso de la unicornio azul, esta última se preparaba para llevar a cabo su malvado plan, pero no terminaba de decidirse. Tenía dos voces en su cabeza; una le decía que aprovechar el momento para atacar a su anfitriona, pero la otra le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

_«Trixie, por favor… Reacciona. Twilight se ha portado bien contigo desde el principio. Incluso brindó en tu nombre. Tienes una oferta de trabajo y una futura casa. ¿Qué más quieres? Deshazte del amuleto de alicornio. Aun puedes hacer lo correcto»_

_**«Exacto. Aun puedes emplear el colgante y el amuleto. ¿A qué esperas? La noche ha caído, Twilight confía en ti y está sola, ahora se encuentra indefensa»**_

_«Si llevas a cabo tu plan, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Tienes la posibilidad de vivir una vida tranquila, de tener amigas… ¿Vas a renunciar a todo?»_

_**«Tu parte más débil sigue atormentándote. No la escuches, es ahora o nunca»**_

_«Entonces mejor nunca»_

_**«Hazlo. ¡AHORA!»**_

Estos y otros pensamientos fluían como el agua de un río, por la mente de Trixie. En el fondo ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ojala le hubiese hecho caso a su buena conciencia, todo hubiese sido más fácil. Había logrado integrarse en el pueblo, obtenido una oferta de trabajo y una posible vivienda. Lo tenía todo a su alcance; hubiese bastado con que actuase correctamente.

—Twilight.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero darte un obsequio—intervino Trixie mostrando a la unicornio morada, una colgante azul con forma de corazón, se parecía un poco al corazón de cristal.

—Es precioso, pero… no puedo aceptarlo.

—Por favor, cógelo. Sé que no es gran cosa pero… has hecho mucho por mí, y es para agradecértelo.

—En serió, Trixie. No tienes que agradecerme nada, ni hacerme regalos.

—Por favooor—suplicó la yegua azul aun con el colgante en la mano.

—Bueno… está bien. Me lo quedaré como un símbolo de nuestra amistad, pero puedes reclamármelo cuando gustes—contestó la unicornio morada probándose el colgante.

Nada más ponérselo aquel adorno comenzó a presionar el cuello de Twilight, esta intentaba quitárselo, pero no era capaz de ello, ni siguiera con magia. La yegua violeta estaba empezando a asfixiarse, y cayó al suelo retorciéndose.

—Que error acabas de cometer, Twilight Sparkle—respondió Trixie poniéndose de pronto el amuleto de alicornio.

—Tri… xie, por favor… no puedo… respirar—suplicó Twilight quien estaba tumbada en el piso ahogándose.

—AMULETO DE ALICORNIO, FUSIÓNATE CON EL COLGANTE DE BELCEBÚ. MALDICE A ESTE SER, Y ROBALÉ SU ESENCIA MÁGICA Y SU PODER—recitó la agresora.

De pronto el cuerno de Twilight se iluminó, y de él salió una esfera de luz, del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto. Seguidamente aquella luz fue absorbida por el amuleto de alicornio; y el cuerno de Twilight empequeñeció de tamaño. El colgante cayó al suelo liberando a su víctima, que recuperó el aliento.

—Cof, cof, cof. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Te he robado tu magia, Twilight Sparkle.

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

—Ya no tienes poderes mágicos. Han sido absorbidos por mi amuleto, y ahora son míos.

Twilight se sentía muy débil, intento levantarse pero sus patas no tenían fuerza para sostenerla, y volvió a caer al suelo; entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre y escalofríos.

—Tranquila, eso que sientes son efectos secundarios. Tu organismo no está acostumbrado a moverse sin magia, estarás enferma uno días, hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a su nueva condición—explicó Trixie.

—¿Por… por… qué?

—Por venganza. Cuando derrotaste a la osa menor me vi humillada. El caso salió en la prensa. Fui a otros pueblos, pero todos los que me veían se burlaban de mí. Finalmente conseguí un trabajo en una granja de rocas, pero durante todo ese tiempo solo pensaba en la forma de vengarme. Estuve investigando varios meses hasta encontrar dos talismanes muy poderosos; uno es mi amuleto de alicornio, que amplifica mis poderes; el otro es el colgante de Belcebú, el cual al combinarse con el primero, absorbe los poderes de una persona y los trasmite a otra, pero tiene dos defectos; uno, solo se puede usar por la noche; y dos, solo puede emplearse una vez cada cinco años. Puse un hechizo de ilusión sobre el colgante, lo que tú viste como un corazón azul no era tal.

Twilight giró su cuello y miró el talismán tirado en el suelo, tenía forma de cabeza de diablo. La unicornio morada aun permanecía tirada en el piso, sin poder moverse y en su estado enfermizo.

—¿Qué… vas… a hacer… conmigo?

—Al principio pensaba desterrarte de Ponyville en cuanto tuviese tus poderes, pero no parece que estés en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio. Además no todo lo que dije antes era mentira, sí tengo intención de quedarme en el pueblo, solo que lo haré como la reina de Ponyville—respondió Trixie haciendo un hechizo sobre Twilight, que hizo que se durmiera—Debería dejarte aquí tirada pero… en fin… voy a acostarte.

Trixie hizo levitar a su víctima y la llevó a la habitación, allí la acostó en la cama y la arropó. A continuación hizo aparecer una cadena; coloco uno de los extremos en el cuello de la víctima, y el otro al respaldo de la cama.

—Ahora descansa. Vas a pasar unos días muy duros. Hasta que tu cuerpo se restablezca, apenas podrás moverte.

Trixie vio entonces a Twilight mientras dormía plácidamente gracias al hechizo del sueño. La yegua se veía hermosa.

_«Hay que reconocer que es una chica muy linda. Sí, es muy bella» pensó la yegua azul acariciando las crines de la unicornio morada. _

Seguidamente la poni azulada subió hasta el observatorio de la biblioteca, donde estaba situado el telescopio de la yegua violeta. La malvada hechicera hizo brillar su cuerno, y emitió una especie de onda expansiva de color gris azulado, difícilmente visible en la oscuridad de la noche. Esa onda era un hechizo, que convertiría a los habitantes del pueblo en dependientes de Trixie, cuando todos despertasen alabarían a la unicornio azulada, y la obedecerían en todo, aunque fuese algo que les perjudicase. Después la maga aisló el pueblo del resto de Equestria, mediante una barrera mágica, que impedía que nadie pudiese entrar ni salir de Ponyville. A continuación la villana se fue a acostar.

_Bueno… no hay más camas…» _pensó Trixie apartando a Twilight hasta uno de los extremos de la cama, y acostándose en el lado derecho de la misma.

—Buenas noches, Twilight Sparkle—dijo Trixie dándole a su víctima un beso en los labios, a continuación ambas yeguas durmieron hasta el día siguiente.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Trixie mantendrá retenida a Twilight? ¿Que pasará con los habitantes de Ponyville? No se pierdan el próximo episodio._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores:

A partir de ahora la historia se endurecerá un poco. El comienzo fue suave para ir entrando en materia, pero ahora habrá situaciones más duras, incluso quizás suba la categoría del fanfic de T a M, depende de cómo evolucioné la historia.

Trixie besó a Twilight, je, je, je. ¿Se imaginan por qué?

Siempre pensé que el caso del Amuleto de Alicornio, daba para mucho. Por eso quise hacer este fic. Lo del Colgante de Belcebú me lo inventé.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: TIRANÍA

**Capítulo 3  
****TIRANÍA**

Debido al hechizo del sueño al que había sido sometida, Twilight durmió plácidamente durante toda la noche hasta las 10:00 del domingo, pero su despertar no fue placentero. Al intentar levantarse de la cama se dio cuenta de que algo la impedía moverse, fue entonces cuando descubrió que llevaba una cadena sujeta al cuello, de entrada se sintió extrañada, intentó usar su magia pero para su sorpresa no conseguía activar su cuerno, enseguida comenzó a gritar pidiendo socorro. Sus gritos llamaron la atención de Trixie, está última entró en la habitación trayendo consigo una bandeja de desayuno que le tendió a la yegua morada.

Recordemos que Spike se había quedado a dormir en casa de Fluttershy, para ayudarla en la mañana con sus animalitos. Y el cuerno de Twilight había empequeñecido de tamaño después de que Trixie le robase sus poderes.

—¡Trixie! ¿Qué significa esto?

—Vamos, Twilight. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

—¿Anoche?... Ah, espera. Ya recuerdo. ¡ME ROBASTE MI MAGIA! ¡MALDITA!

—Sí. Te robé tus poderes mágicos, como resultado tuviste fiebre y escalofríos. Tuve que hacerte un hechizo para que descansaras.

—¡NO TIENES DERECHO! ¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!

—Cuando te tranquilices tal vez lo haga. De todos modos aunque te desatase no tienes a dónde ir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He aislado Ponyville del resto de Equestria mediante una barrera mágica. Nadie puede entrar ni salir del pueblo, ni siguiera teletrasportandose. Además he hecho un hechizo de posesión a todos los aldeanos mientras dormían. Todos los habitantes están ahora bajo mi control y autoridad, podría haberte aplicado el mismo conjuro a ti pero… no voy a hacerlo. Quiero que seas testigo de cómo tus amigas y todo el pueblo me adora.

—¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA NUNCA TE PERDONARÁ ESTO!—gritó la yegua morada.

—La princesa no tiene por qué saberlo, y aunque lo supiera no podrá atravesar la barrera. Sera mejor que desayunes. Por si lo necesitas, hay un orinal debajo de la cama, agrandaré un poco la cadena—respondió Trixie haciendo brillar su cuerno—Hasta luego. Iré a ver a Rarity para que me haga un lindo vestido, para mi coronación como reina de Ponyville—Trixie salía de la habitación cuando la yegua morada la llamó.

—¡Espera, por favor!

—¿Sí?

—Al menos desátame. Si no tengo a dónde ir entonces ¿Por qué me retienes aquí?

—Porque aun estás débil por la absorción de tus poderes. No debes hacer grandes esfuerzos, es mejor que descanses y no te muevas de la cama. Además me da morbo verte así.

Trixie salió de la habitación, al marcharse pudo oír los gritos e insultos de su prisionera, los cuales se convirtieron posteriormente en sollozos.

Si Twilight hubiese salido a la calle ese día, hubiese sido testigo de los efectos del poder de Trixie. La unicornio azulada había lanzado un hechizo de posesión a todos los aldeanos. Todo el mundo reverenciaba a Trixie, la saludaban y la obedecían en todo; pero básicamente los ciudadanos seguían haciendo sus vidas normales, los niños iban al colegio y los adultos al trabajo. No eran una pandilla de zombis sin cerebro, era más bien como un grupo de esclavos dispuestos a obedecer a su ama sin importar las consecuencias, pero dicha dueña lo único que quería era que los demás la obedeciesen y le hiciesen la pelota.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN EL CARRUSEL  
**Trixie se había reunido con Rarity para encargarla nuevos vestidos. A las 11:00 apareció Spike junto con Fluttershy, quien hizo una reverencia ante la unicornio azul, y saludo amablemente a Rarity. La malvada hechicera envió al dragón en busca de las otras manes. Al cabo de 45 minutos todas las amigas de Twilight se reunieron con Trixie en la boutique.

La unicornio azul tomó la palabra.

—Chicas, hay mucho que hacer. Rarity, tú sigue con los vestidos; Applejack, me construirás un trono; Pinkie, tú prepararas una gran fiesta para celebrar mi coronación como reina de Ponyville; Fluttershy, tú y tus aves aportareis la música del evento; y Rainbow, tú te encargaras de efectuar un sonic rainboom cuando llegue el momento, además tiraras de mi nuevo carro volador. ¿Habéis entendido todas?

—Sí, Gran Trixie—respondió Dash y las demás asintieron.

Debido al hechizo de posesión todos los afectados tenían los ojos blancos.

El deseo de Trixie era irracional e incluso ilegal. Pretendía convertirse en reina de Ponyville, cosa que constitucionalmente era imposible. Equestria era un principado, cuya regencia estaba dividida en dos princesas, Celestia y Luna. El Imperio de Cristal, a pesar de su nombre, era una provincia equestriana aunque con sus propios estatutos. Era físicamente imposible que Ponyville fuese declarado un reino, porque en ese caso sería un Estado independiente, y la Constitución prohibía la disgregación de los diferentes territorios equestrianos. No obstante, Trixie tenía el capricho de ser coronada por aquellos que ella misma había hechizado.

—¿Yo qué hago, gran Trixie?—preguntó Spike.

—Tú te vendrás conmigo a la biblioteca, y serás mi criado personal.

Ante este último dialogo, todas se pusieron a discutir entre ellas.

Aunque no es muy correcto, permítanme los lectores cambiar temporalmente el formato del texto.

**Rarity:** Pero… Gran Trixie, si necesita una doncella yo soy la poni más indicada.

**Applejack:** ¿Tú? Pero si eres la reina del drama. Aquí la doncella personal de la Gran Trixie debo ser…

**Rainbow:** Yo, por supuesto.

**Pinkie:** ¿Y yo qué?

**Fluttershy:** Oh, por favor, Pinkie. Tú siempre lías alguna, la candidata más indicada soy yo.

**Rarity:** Acaparadoras. Soy la poni con más experiencia y glamur.

La discusión duro más de dos minutos hasta Trixie puso orden, llevándose a Spike consigo. Todas las manes miraron recelosas al joven dragón.

**HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
**Twilight había conseguido liberarse. Una parte de la cadena estaba sujeta a la cabecera de la cama, tirando de ella consiguió romper el cabecero y soltarse, pero al intentar salir del dormitorio se mareo y cayó al suelo. Trixie tenía razón en una cosa, estaba muy débil. Al llegar al recinto Spike se encontró a Twilight tirada en el piso.

—Spike, ayúdame… No puedo levantarme.

—Twilight, ¿Qué haces? ¿Intentas escapar?—preguntó el dragón ayudando a levantar a la yegua.

—Spike, ella… me ha robado mi magia.

—Lo sé, todas nuestras amigas y yo estuvimos en el Carrusel con la Gran Trixie. Ella nos contó que te había quitado tus poderes.

—¿Lo sabes? Pues informa de todo esto a la princesa.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama. La Gran Trixie se enfadará por tu rebeldía.

—¡Spike!

Esta discusión llamó la atención de la unicornio azul, quien acababa de entrar en la casa-árbol y subió a la habitación.

—Vaya… eso de romper camas no está bien, Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Spike?

—Ve a preparar la comida, dragón.

—Sí, Gran Trixie—respondió el dragoncito marchándose.

—Twilight. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Hice un hechizo de posesión. Spike, tus amigas… todo el pueblo está bajo mis órdenes, nadie cuestiona mi autoridad ni mis decisiones. Ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud. Podrían desterrarte o hacer que te azotaran públicamente. Tienes suerte de que tenga contigo la paciencia de una santa, porque sino te pondría en un cepo en medio de la plaza pública. En vez de eso te he permitido quedarte aquí, ¿Así me lo pagas, ingrata?

—… Estás enferma ¿No lo sabías? Pues ya lo sabes.

—¡INSOLENTE! A mí no me pasa nada.

—…—Twilight se volvió a acostar.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No es esto lo que querías? Adelante, encadéname otra vez. De todos modos es inútil. Aun no te has dado cuenta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estás completamente sola. Si rectificases y me devolvieses mi magia podría ayudarte, pero como no quieres a nadie…

Trixie se encaró con Twilight, la sujetó de los cascos delanteros y activo su cuerno.

—Adelante, Trixie.

—No me provoques, Sparkle. Podría usar mi magia contra ti ahora mismo.

—Úsala, venga. Demuéstranos a las dos la clase de yegua que eres—contesto la poni morada mirando desafiante a su agresora.

—… No. No pienso caer en tu juego—respondió la unicornio azul apartándose de su rival.

Twilight había logrado soltar la mitad de la cadena sujeta a la cama, pero la otra mitad seguía estando fijada a su cuello. Trixie usó su magia para volver a sujetar la cadena, pero esta vez lo hizo a una argolla fijada en la pared, que ella misma hizo aparecer.

—Recuerda, Trixie. Has obtenido fama pero eso no hace el cariño.

—Cállate de una vez. Permanecerás aquí hasta que aprendas a respetarme.

—O sea que permaneceré encadenada durante el resto de mi vida, no, espera, solo durante el resto de _tu vida._

—¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!—gritó la poni azulada marchándose de la habitación.

Trixie bajo al piso de abajo.

_«¿Estoy sola? Es mentira. Todos me adoran, todos me obedecen. Esa miserable solo quiere confundirme»_ pensó la unicornio azulada.

De pronto se le acercó Spike.

—La comida esta lista, Gran Trixie.

—Bien. Me vendrá bien comer algo.

—¿Esa yegua de arriba la ha molestado? ¿Quiere que suba y le diga cuatro frescas?

—¿Lo harías?

—Por usted sí, Gran Trixie.

—… Déjala en paz. Vayamos a comer.

—Entonces ¿Qué hago? ¿La subo su ración?

—Pues… sí, supongo que no estaría bien dejarla en ayunas.

**UN PAR DE MINUTOS DESPUÉS  
**Se oían voces del cuarto de arriba. Trixie escuchaba la discusión entre Spike y Twilight. Unos segundos después bajaba el dragón al piso inferior.

—Listó, Gran Trixie. La he servido la comida, pero la he dejado las cosas muy claritas. Si la vuelve a molestar me avisa. ¿Podemos comer ya?

—Sí, comamos de una vez.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS  
**Trixie y Spike comían un estofado de verduras, preparado por el dragón. Este último notó cabizbaja a la yegua.

—Spike. ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Twilight?

—Desde siempre. Ella fue quien abrió mi huevo, fue la primera persona que vi al nacer. Fueron ella y sus padres quienes me criaron.

—¿En serió?

—Sí, Gran Trixie.

—…

—¿Le ocurre algo?

—No, estoy bien.

—La notó preocupada.

—No, en serio, estoy bien. ¿Los padres de Twilight se portaron bien contigo?

—Sí.

**_FLASHBACK_  
**_Vemos a Trixie en su pueblo de origen. Ella se encontraba en su habitación, su padre la tenía tumbada en la cama, sujetándola por las muñecas._

—_Suéltame._

—_Eres una inútil, me avergüenza tenerte por hija._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Desde su anterior discusión con la unicornio morada, Trixie no podía sacarse de la cabeza, las palabras de Twilight.

_**«Estás completamente sola»**_

La unicornio azulada permaneció desanimada durante toda la comida. Después se levanto de la mesa de golpe, y sin tomar el postre; le dijo a Spike que recogiese la mesa y fregase los cacharros. Después la poni azulada se marchó a dar un paseo.

Trixie se marchó a la pastelería de Sugarcube Corner, donde fue atendida por la Señora Cake. La pastelera hizo una reverencia a la unicornio, felicitándola por su futuro nombramiento como reina de Ponyville. La yegua azulada no hizo demasiado caso y preguntó por Pinkie, la comerciante respondió que su empleada había salido a comer con Rainbow Dash.

Trixie pasó parte de la tarde reuniendo a las amigas de Twilight. Estas se pusieron a platicar a la líder unicornio sobre los preparativos de la coronación.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
**Twilight, que aun estaba encadenada, miraba tristemente a Spike. Este último la había llamado la atención por "tratar mal" a la Gran Trixie. La yegua morada sabía que su amigo dragón estaba afectado por un hechizo, pero aun así le dolía la frialdad con que la trataba. La poni violeta insistía en que la unicornio azul no podía coronarse, porque eso era ilegal; mientras que el dragón insistía en que ahora Trixie era la soberana de Ponyville, y la rebeldía hacía ella era traición.

**DE VUELTA CON LAS MANES Y TRIXIE  
**Las ex-amigas de Twilight, porque ahora estaban bajo el control de Trixie, había comentado a esta última que en pocos días estaría todo listo para la coronación. Las manes se indignaron de las quejas de Trixie sobre Twilight, y no tuvieron reparo en proponer que esta última fuese castigada públicamente por molestar a "su majestad".

—Podríamos inmovilizarla en la plaza pública y arrojarla comida podrida. Tengo bastante almacenada para alimentar a los cerdos—intervino Applejack.

—¿Arrojarla comida podrida? Que desperdicio, mejor que se la coma. En cuanto esté dos días comiendo fruta podrida cambiara de conducta—propuso Pinkie.

—O podríamos darla unos azotes ¿Qué tal con una fusta?—propuso Dash.

—¡Chicas, ya vale! Entiendo que me defendáis, pero todas esas propuestas me parecen… exageradas—admitió Trixie.

—¿Exageradas? La exagerada es esa yegua loca—intervino la pegaso amarilla.

—Propongo que simplemente la desterremos del pueblo, no tenemos que ensuciarnos los cascos—opinó Rarity.

Si Trixie hubiese sido realmente una gran hechicera posiblemente hubiese visto la realidad. El hechizo de posesión era demasiado fuerte, y conforme pasaba el tiempo aquello desembocaba en una aptitud demasiado sobreprotectora de las afectadas con respecto a la hechicera. En principio lo que quería la unicornio azul era que se admirase y obedeciese; pero aquel encantamiento estaba descontrolado, había convertido a los afectados en una pandilla de "perros furiosos" dispuestos a proteger a su ama a cualquier precio; dicha dueña al final se daría cuenta de que no podía controlar a sus protectores, porque no podía estar detrás de ellos todo el tiempo.

Conformé avanzó el día las manes fueron comentando por todo Ponyville el caso de Twilight. Al estar todos los ponyvillenses afectados por el hechizo de posesión, todos juzgaron a la unicornio morada como una rebelde que se atrevía a ofender a su nueva soberana, la poni violeta, en muy poco tiempo, tomó fama de ser una malísima persona. Muchos reaccionaron pidiéndole a Trixie que sometiese a Sparkle a humillación pública, pero por algún motivo Trixie se negó a estas peticiones, argumentando que no apoyaría un acto de violencia. Algunos interpretaron esta negativa como una acto de piedad, otros dijeron que la líder era demasiado permisiva, y no faltaron los que siguieron pidiendo, durante varios días seguidos, que el castigo se llevase a cabo.

**AQUELLA NOCHE  
**Twilight, que aun estaba encadenada, se quedó de piedra cuando Trixie le enseñó una petición firmada por casi todos los aldeanos, en donde se pedía que la unicornio morada fuese azotada en público, entre los firmantes figuraban las manes y Spike. Una segunda observación de aquel documento, permitió comprobar que los únicos que no había puesto su firma eran los menores del pueblo, porque no se les consultó, pero con respecto a los adultos estaban todos incluidos.

Twilight se quedó en blanco al enterarse de la brutalidad de sus amigas con respecto a ella. Aquel momento de incertidumbre pasó a convertirse en ira, dando lugar a una serie de voces y enfados, que luego desembocaron en algunas lágrimas.

—Espero que ahora sepas cuál es tu sitió, Twilight. Deberías darme las gracias, de no ser por mí ya habrías sido humillada delante de todo el mundo.

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¿NO ME HAS HUMILLADO YA BASTANTE?—gritó la poni violeta.

—¡Deja de dar voces! Respóndeme. ¿Sabes si el hechizo de posesión puede tener o no efectos secundarios?

—…¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Responde.

—La posesión se considera un conjuro de magia oscura, de modo que sí podría tenerlo, aunque no sé exactamente cómo hiciste el hechizo.

—¿Y cuáles podrían ser los efectos?

—No estoy segura, no tengo todos los datos… Supongo que la gente podría descontrolarse, pero… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad.

—¿En serio? Hay algo más.

—Déjame en paz—chilló la unicornio azul marchándose.

Trixie la dejo a solas.

Spike se encontraba en el baño y Trixie fue a la cocina, la unicornio azul tuvo una visión que la dejo en blaco, sentadas en la mesa de la instancia estaban sus dos yos, aquellos que vio en el espejo cuando llegó a Ponyville. El _yo normal_ le reprochó su conducta, pero el _grisáceo_ la felicitó por sus éxitos e incluso la aconsejo que aceptase castigar a Twilight.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Twilight será sometida a humillación pública? ¿Trixie rectificará? ¿Habrá una coronación en Ponyville para nombra reina a Trixie? No se pierdan el próximo episodio._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

En principio esta historia iba a ser un poco en plan novela romántica, pero al final me ha salido mucho más trágica. De todos modos aun tienen que pasar muchas cosas entre las dos unicornios.

En el flashback de Trixie vimos como era agredida por su padre. Fue un adelanto de la trama de los futuros arcos argumentales. Posteriormente conoceremos a los padres de Trixie, y algunos detalles de su infancia.

Primero pongo de malota a Cadence, y ahora a las manes y Spike. XD.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: VIOLENCIA

**Capítulo 4  
****VIOLENCIA**

Habían pasado dos días desde que los ponyvilleses presentaran una petición firmada, para que Twilight fuese castigada y humillada públicamente; pero Trixie se negaba a llevar a cabo la sentencia, argumentando que le parecía un espectáculo demasiado violento. Por su parte, la poni morada llevaba varias horas seguidas sin hablar ni mirar a Trixie a la cara; al principio la unicornio azul se sintió aliviada de no oír sus quejas, pero pronto ese alivio se convirtió en frustración. La unicornio azulada prefería que Twilight la hiciese caso, aunque fuese para quejarse y discutir, a que la ignorase. Contrariamente a las expectativas de la malvada hechicera, el cuerpo de Twilight se había adaptado muy rápido a mantenerse sin magia, la unicornio azul pensó que su víctima estaría con fiebre durante aproximadamente una semana, no fue así, la afectada ya se había restablecido físicamente.

Era la mañana del martes. Trixie subió a ver a Twilight, la cual se encontraba leyendo una novela de Daring Do, que le había subido Spike.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal te encuentras está mañana?

—Hola. Estoy aburrida.

—… Oh, por favor. ¿Por qué estás todo el tiempo con esa cara de amargada?

—Buena pregunta. Veamos… me has quitado mi magia, me mantienes encadenada y prisionera en mi propia casa, has hechizado a mis amigas…

—Mañana es mi coronación. Spike y tus amigas estarán presentes junto a mí, como mis acompañantes, tú también debes ir.

—Claro que iré ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Me vendrá bien estirar los cascos, después de este encierro.

—Twilight… las cosas no tienen por qué ser así. Colabora conmigo, no soy una tirana. Juntas podríamos hacer grandes cosas.

—Es gracioso oírte hablar así. Cuando viniste a Ponyville fui la primera en darte la bienvenida, incluso te defendí ante mis mejores amigas. ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¡Me traicionaste! Me robaste mi magia; y después me secuestrarte, llevó encadenada varios días.

—…—Trixie suspiró—Está bien. Te desataré. De todos modos, la barrera sigue activa. No puedes salir del pueblo—contestó Trixie haciendo brillar su cuerno, y quitándole la cadena a su prisionera.

La poni morada se palpó el cuello, la unicornio azul se fijo en que lo tenía enrojecido.

—Gracias, supongo. Voy al baño—intervino Twilight.

La poni azulada vio como Twilight bajaba al piso de abajo, seguidamente Trixie bajó también las escaleras. Spike, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la planta baja, vio acercarse a la yegua morada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tranquilo. Trixie me desató.

—No la tutees. Debes llamarla Gran Trixie o su majestad.

La yegua violeta rodo los ojos. Después se metió en el aseo, seguidamente Trixie bajo al piso inferior.

—Gran Trixie. ¿Usted soltó a Twilight?

—Sí, dragón. Ya llevaba varios días ahí arriba. De todos modos nadie puede salir del pueblo.

—No me fió de ella, su majestad. Seguro que monta alguna.

Twilight salió del baño.

—Supongo que no te molestará que vaya dar un paseo—comentó Twilight a Trixie.

—Que te sea leve.

_«No entiendo cómo su majestad soporta las impertinencias de esa yegua»_ pensó Spike.

El paseo de Twilight fue un desastre. Se había corrido la voz de que la yegua morada trataba mal a "su majestad", la Gran Trixie; por consiguiente algunos aldeanos no la miraban ni la hablaban, y otros la reprocharon su conducta, mediante quejas e insultos. En la pastelería los Cake se negaron a servirla; Pinkie saco una escoba y la amenazó con golpearla con ella, a menos que abandonara el local inmediatamente; lo mismo sucedió en el Carrusell, con la diferencia de que Rarity empleó un maniquí en vez de una escoba. En la granja Apple, tanto Big Mac como sus dos hermanas regañaron a Twilight. Seguidamente la poni morada abandonó, con absoluta tristeza, Sweet Apple Acres; cuando tan solo había caminado unos veinte pasos una gran nube la empapó de agua, la yegua miró hacia arriba y pudo distinguir a Rainbow Dash, quien la dijo _"Lo tienes bien merecido por ser una rebelde"_, la poni morada quiso responder algo pero se calló, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. El último lugar que visitó fue la casa de Fluttershy, esperando encontrar algún consuelo allí, pero no hubo suerte; la pegaso amarilla la expulsó de mala gana, diciéndola que era un mal ejemplo para sus animalitos, y para todo Ponyville. Sin embargo, sucedió algo inesperado; Ángel saltó sobre el lomo de Twilight, a modo de saludo. La pegaso amarilla llamó a su mascota y le regañó.

Un rato después la poni violeta regreso a la biblioteca. Trixie la saludo y le preguntó qué tal le fue durante su paseo, a lo que la unicornio morada contestó _"Vuélveme a encadenar si quieres, ya no me importa"_. Seguidamente Twilight se fue al piso de arriba, se tumbo en la cama y estuvo un buen rato llorando.

—Spike, ¿Tú sabes qué le ha pasado a Twilight?

—No, Gran Trixie, aunque tampoco me importa.

—¿No te importa? Se supone que antes era tu amiga, casi tu hermana.

—Exacto, antes.

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS, AQUELLA NOCHE  
**La princesa Luna había detectado últimamente sueños inquietos en Twilight, al principio los tomó por simples pesadillas, pero al final decidió investigar. Celestia llevaba una semana en Saddle Arabia, negociando unos tratados comerciales, y no regresaría hasta dentro de varios días; desde entonces Luna se había quedado a cargo de Equestria. Aquella noche la princesa nocturna mandó llamar a dos magas estatales, y les invitó a cenar con ella para plantearles sus temores.

Los **magos estatales** eran un grupo de hechiceros al servicio de la corona. Sus tareas eran variadas; realizaban labores de investigación, espionaje, e incluso a veces acompañaban al ejército en determinadas misiones. El fundador de los magos estatales fue Star Swirl, quien fundó la organización un siglo después del comienzo del reinado de Celestia.

El palacio real de Canterlot se dividía en dos sectores: la **zona solar **era blanca o de colores suaves y alegres, era la más frecuentada por la nobleza y los visitantes. La **zona nocturna **era mucho más sombría, menos iluminada y con un colorido y mobiliario que recordaba la noche, o según algunos recordaba a un cementerio; esta parte estaba dedicada a Luna, pero casi nadie salvo la guardia y ella frecuentaba ese lugar, porque a muchos les daba miedo. Las magas estatales habían sido llamadas al comedor de la zona nocturna, aunque ninguna tenía ganas de estar allí. Ambas hechiceras entraron en la instancia y se inclinaron ante su princesa. El comedor tenía las paredes y el techo de un azul muy oscuro, el suelo era de azulejos también azul aunque ligeramente más claro que las paredes; la mesa tenía capacidad para unos cien usuarios, demasiado para tan solo 3 comensales. Luna había organizado esta cena, pensando que resultaría más agradable hablar de ciertas cuestiones mientras se cenaba.

—Buenas noches, majestad—dijeron a coro las recién llegadas.

—Buenas noches. Sentaos por favor. Será mejor que cenemos mientras os explico la situación.

Las tres yeguas tomaron asiento. Las hechiceras invitadas por la princesa, se llamaban Blue Atom y Space Light.

**BLUE ATOM  
**Era una unicornio amarillo limón, con crines y ojos azules. Su cutie mark era un átomo azul.

**SPACE LIGHT  
**Era una unicornio blanca, de melena amarillo limón. Su Cutie Mark era una estrella verde de 5 picos.

Eran las 22:00, al poco aparecieron varios criados con diversas bandejas de comida. De primero había una sopa de ajo y pan; de segundo una menestra de acelgas, judías verdes, guisantes y calabacines; como bebida había solamente agua, porque Luna normalmente no solía beber otra cosa en sus comidas; de postre trajeron una selección de varios tipos de frutas, y otra de diversos dulces. Space, que tenía la costumbre de acompañar el segundo plato con pan, pidió que le trajeran un poco, y como resultado trajeron una cesta con veinte panes. Blue pensó que era un derroche traer una veintena de panes para solo 3 personas, pero se calló.

Mientras consumían la sopa Luna tomó la palabra.

—Supongo que habéis oído hablar de Twilight Sparkle, la discípula de mi hermana. Últimamente tiene sueños un tanto… inquietos. Temó que algo malo la pase, es más, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasa en Ponyville. Quiero que después de cenar vayáis al pueblo a investigar.

—No se apuré, majestad. Sabe que puede confiar en nosotras—respondió Space Light.

—Sí, pero antes…—Blue Atom hizo brillar su cuerno durante unos instantes, de pronto lo apagó—He detectado una fuente de magia oscura, por la distancia donde se encuentra podría ser Ponyville. Me temó que esto va más allá de una serie de malos sueños.

—Entonces cenemos rápido y vámonos—respondió Space.

—No tan deprisa. No debemos atacar directamente, podría ser peligroso. Necesitamos más información. Propongo que dediquemos un par de noches a investigar, y luego pensaremos en un plan de acción.

—Pero Blue… si esa fuente de magia oscura, sea lo que sea, permanece demasiado tiempo en Ponyville… sería igualmente arriesgado para los aldeanos—contestó Space

—… Princesa Luna, usted debe decidir. ¿Qué hacemos?

—De momento, Blue, acabaremos de cenar. Después iréis a investigar pero sin atacar. Concuerdo contigo en que no debemos actuar a ciegas.

—Gracias, majestad.

—Como ordenéis, princesa—respondió Space molesta.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA  
**Trixie había permitido a Twilight cenar con ella y con Spike. Desde que Trixie se hizo con Ponyville Twilight había permanecido encadenada en su habitación, por tanto todas las comidas las había hecho allí en solitario. A Spike no parecía gustarle que Twilight comiese con él y con la unicornio azul. Por su parte la poni morada permanecía en absoluto silencio, y sin mirar a nadie. El dragón se indignó de este comportamiento y pronunció varias protestas, pero la yegua morada hacía oídos sordos, finalmente Trixie estalló.

—Bueno… ¡Ya basta, Twilight! Deja de mirarnos a todos así—gritó Trixie.

—…

—¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste sin lengua?

—…

—Di algo.

—Algo.

—¡¿Te crees muy graciosa?!

—Cuando no se tiene nada bueno que decir, mejor es callarse—respondió Sparkle.

—¡Aquí nadie se calla hasta que yo lo diga!—se enfado Trixie.

—…

—Ya me estoy cansando de que trates así a Trixie. Ella es nuestra soberana—se quejó Spike.

—Cierto, no me acordaba. Perdóneme su grandísima sobe-**rana**—contestó Twilight con un tono de burla.

Ante este último comentario Trixie estallo. Se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba sentada Twilight. Seguidamente ambas se miraron a la cara de forma desafiante.

—¡Me tienes harta, Sparkle! ¡Completamente harta!

—Puedes haber dominado a todo el pueblo, pero no te seguiré el juego. Seré amable contigo cuando rectifiques.

—¿Rectificar el qué?

—Devuélveme mi magia, y deshace los hechizos de la barrera mágica y la posesión de los aldeanos.

—… Para ser sincera, no sé cómo deshacer todo eso. Además ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque es lo correcto.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, Spike embistió a Twilight de repente. Apartándola de Trixie y tirándola al suelo. El dragón miraba con ojos de pura furia a la yegua, mientras la golpeaba en la cara, gritándola que respetase a la Gran Trixie. Esta última de entrada se quedo paralizada, como si estuviera en estado de shock, pero de pronto reaccionó.

—¡SPIKE, PARAAA!

—Sí, Gran Trixie—contestó el dragón apartándose de su víctima.

Twilight tenía toda la cara llena de golpes, y sangraba por el labio y la nariz. Trixie ahogó un grito.

—¿Qué has hecho, idiota?—chilló Trixie acercándose a Twilight y ayudándola a levantarse.

—Ella empezó a hablarle mal, Gran Trixie. Fue una grosera. Yo solamente la defendí a usted.

—¡NO TE LO HE PEDIDO! ¡NO HABÍA NECESIDAD DE LLEGAR TAN LEJOS! ¡ERES UN BESTIA!

—Pero…

—No… es… su culpa… Tú le has… convertido en esto—sentenció la afectada, quien aún seguía tirada en el suelo.

La yegua azul no dijo nada más. Cargó a Twilight sobre su lomo y la acompañó al baño, donde Trixie intento desinfectar las heridas de su víctima, afortunadamente éstas solo eran superficiales.

—Twilight… yo… no quise que esto pasará.

—Ah, ah, ah. Los hechizos de posesión a veces son muy fuertes. Por favor, detén esto.

—Ya te dije que no sé cómo hacerlo. No sé cómo invertir los efectos del Amuleto de Alicornio, y el Colgante de Belcebú.

Cuando ambas yeguas salieron del aseo, Spike intentó abordarlas.

—Gran Trixie, yo…

—¡TÚ DORMIRÁS EN EL SOFÁ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE EN TODA LA NOCHE!

—Sí, Gran Trixie.

Seguidamente ambas unicornios subieron al dormitorio, donde Trixie acostó a Twilight pero esta vez sin usar la cadena.

—Será mejor que descanses, Twilight. No te preocupes, mañana hablaré con Spike y los demás aldeanos. Te aseguro que no volverán a molestarte.

—No te entiendo. A veces pienso que me odias, ¿Y ahora te preocupas por mí?

—Descansa. Yo todavía tardaré un rato en acostarme. Buenas noches.

Trixie abandono la instancia y se marchó a la cocina, donde se sentó en la mesa.

_**FLASHBACKS DE TRIXIE  
**__Vemos a Trixie llegando al pueblo y siendo recibida en la biblioteca por Spike, quien le cerró la puerta en las narices, después Twilight la abre y la invita a pasar. Seguidamente el dragón quiere echar a la visitante de la casa, incluso llega a pedirla que se marché del pueblo, pero la yegua morada defiende a la unicornio azulada._

…_**..**_

_Seguidamente Trixie se encuentra en compañía de Spike y las seis manes. Todas las amigas de Twilight desconfían de Trixie, especialmente Rarity y Rainbow Dash, pero una vez más Twilight defiende a la unicornio azul._

…_**..**_

_A continuación vemos a Trixie yendo con Twilight a ver la obra de teatro. Muchos ciudadanos que se cruzaban con ella la miraban con desconfianza, e incluso alguno protestó de que estuviese en el pueblo, pero Twilight les aseguró que no había problema, que Trixie había cambiado y quería rectificar._

…_**..**_

_Trixie se encuentra en el Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie la estaba dando una fiesta de bienvenida. Twilight pidió un momento de atención, e hizo un brindis en honor de la unicornio azulada._

…_**..**_

_Los flashbacks cambian a un recuerdo más reciente. Vemos a Twilight encadenada en la habitación hablando con Trixie._

—_Cuando viniste a Ponyville, Trixie, yo fui la primera en darte la bienvenida, incluso te defendí ante mis mejores amigas. ¿Y tú qué hiciste? Me traicionaste. Me robaste mi magia; y después me secuestrarte, llevó varios días encadenada._

_**FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS**_

—¿Qué he hecho? Yo solo quería que los demás me aceptaran, que me quisieran. Nada más. Sniff, Sniff, Sniff Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff.

De pronto la yegua notó que algo la abrazaba por detrás, al principio pensó que era Spike; pero al darse la vuelta se quedó de piedra. Twilight la miraba de frente con una mirada triste.

—Cuando estábamos en la habitación note que estabas triste. ¿Qué te ocurre?

La aludida no estaba segura de qué responder. Se le hacía raro que Sparkle se preocupase por ella después de cómo la había tratado. Sin embargo al final la yegua estalló y se desahogo con la unicornio lavanda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? Ser yo misma no funciona, usar magia tampoco. Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff.

—Tranquila.

—Esta mañana paso… algo en el Carrusel.

_**FLASHBACK DE TRIXIE  
**__Rarity le mostro a la hechicera un maniquí, que lucía un lindo traje te tela dorada con volantes plateados. Llevaba bordado la cutie mark de Trixie._

—_Me ha costado mucho conseguir hacer esta tela dorada, aunque no tanto como la plateada. ¿Le gusta?_

—_Mucho, en serio. Rarity…_

—_¿Sí, Gran Trixie?_

—_¿Qué piensas tú de mí?_

—_Que sois una gran persona y líder._

—_¿En serio? _

—_Sí._

—_Ya, pero… ¿Y si me equivocase en algo?_

—_No lo creo._

—_Mmm. Un ejemplo muy tonto. Suponte que te dijese que azotases a tu hermanita ¿Qué harías?_

—_La azotaría, sería una orden de usted. Ella y mis padres aceptarían de buen grado por lealtad hacía vos._

—… _Gracias por el vestido pero ahora tengo que irme._

—_Lo entiendo… espere. ¿Qué hago con Sweetie Belle? ¿La tengo que azotar?_

—_¡NO! No quiero ningún acto de violencia. Deja en paz a tu hermana._

—_Sí, su majestad._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

—Rarity se volvió loca. Estaba dispuesta a golpear a su hermana. Afortunadamente no pasó nada pero… si hubiese pasado.

—Por eso tienes que invertir la magia que hiciste.

—No puedo, no sé cómo invertirlo. El Colgante de Belcebú podría devolverte tus poderes, pero solo puede usarse una vez cada cinco años.

—¿En serio que no paso nada entre Rarity y su hermana?

—En serio, no pasó nada.

—Por favor, prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

Aquella noche las dos unicornios durmieron juntas, mientras que Spike permanecía desanimado tratando de dormirse en el sofá.

—Twilight…

—¿Qué?

—¿Aun estás despierta?

—Obvio.

—Era en serio lo que te dije. No sé cómo invertir el poder de los amuletos.

—No puedo ayudarte, ya no tengo magia.

—Te juró que no esperaba que Spike se pusiese tan violento.

—Son los efectos del hechizo de posesión. Cualquiera de los ponyvillenses hubiese reaccionado igual.

—… pero si es así, podría pasar de nuevo. Por defenderme alguien más podría agredir a otra persona.

—Es una posibilidad. ¿De verdad hiciste todo esto por mera venganza?

—Básicamente sí, pero… hay algo más.

—¿El qué?

—Pues… nada. No lo entenderías

—¿Qué no entendería?

—Si lo dijese pensarías que estoy loca.

—Dímelo, por favor.

—Está bien. Sé que suena absurdo pero…

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas.

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

—Verás… Me gustas mucho, Twilight… eres muy linda e inteligente.

—¡Espera! aparte de tu venganza, ¿Has hecho todo esto para acercarte a mí?

—Sí. Por eso no te hecho el hechizo de posesión. Sabía que si lo empleaba contigo tus sentimientos no serían sinceros. ¿Por qué crees que me opuse a que los aldeanos te castigasen? Fue porque no podía soportar la idea de que fueses maltratada.

—Tienes una forma de ligar muy discutible y muy rara.

—Lo admito. Tengo un problema.

—¿Lo de retenerme aquí encadenada también fue por ligar? Que rara eres.

—Déjame que conteste con otra pregunta. ¿No te ha extrañado que durante todos los días que llevamos viviendo juntas, siempre haya dormido contigo? Vale que solo hay una cama, pero en todo este tiempo podría haber hecho aparecer una segunda para mí.

—¿O sea que me han mantenido prisionera solo para dormir conmigo?

—Sí. No sabes lo frustrante que es ser una feriante solitaria; ir de un lugar a otro, sin establecerse en ningún sitio, comer sola, dormir sola… Por una vez quería vivir con alguien, tener a alguien cerca.

De pronto Twilight se quedó en blanco un momento.

—Oh, no.

—¿Qué ocurre, Twilight?

—Cuando me hiciste aquel hechizo del sueño…

—¿Qué?

—No pasaría nada en nosotras ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, que tú… tú no aprovecharías de la situación. No me hablas… desflorado—gritó la poni morada.

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?! ¡NO! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Twilight? Jamás me aproveche. ¡Espera! ¿Eres virgen?

—Sí. Sé que suena raro, a mi edad… pero es que… digamos que nunca he sido muy sociable.

—… Trixie, en serio. Tienes un problema muy gordo, necesitas ayuda profesional.

—Quizás. Solo te pido una cosa, no me odies. Acepto que no me quieras, pero no me odies. Mañana es la coronación, ven conmigo, por favor—intervino la poni azulada con un matiz de tristeza en la voz.

—Ayer te explique que Ponyville no puede ser un reino independiente. Esa coronación no tiene validez legal.

—Para mí sí.

—Sea, pues iremos juntas. Aunque con esta cara voy a estar muy fea—contestó Twilight intentando reírse.

—Mañana buscaremos algún hechizo curativo en los manuales de magia. Tiene que haber algo.

**A MEDIANOCHE  
**Blue y Space se encontraba en las afueras de Ponyville. Space usando su magia había detectado la barrera; eso dificultaba las cosas, porque si atacaban directamente podrían en alerta a quien hubiese realizado aquel hechizo defensivo. Blue sonrió mientras decía a su compañera _"Ves como debíamos informarnos"_, Space asintió de mala gana.

—Está claro que hay uno o varios hechiceros malvados en el pueblo.

—Sí, Blue, pero… esta barrera es muy poderosa. ¿Crees que puede ser un conjuro combinado por varias personas.

—Esa es una posibilidad, otra opción, es que se trate de un hechizo realizado con algún objeto mágico de defensa.

—O quizás mediante un potenciador de magia. Aquí ya no hacemos nada. Informemos a la princesa Luna—comentó Space.

—Vámonos.

Space cogió a su compañera del hombro, e hizo brillar su cuerno. Al cabo de unos instantes ambas unicornios se teletransportaron a las puertas del palacio real de Canterlot.

Spike no podía dormir. No se le quitaba de la cabeza que Trixie le hubiese llamado la atención. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por defenderla?

Twilight se durmió antes pero Trixie dardo bastante en quedarse dormida. No paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había hecho desde que llegó a Ponyville. Tal vez si hubiese renunciado a la venganza y hecho las cosas de otra manera, ahora Twilight la quisiera. La yegua azul giro la cabeza para mirar a la durmiente, al tiempo que decía _"No dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar, te lo prometo"_, pero la unicornio lavanda ya no la oía porque se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños. Trixie apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Twilight, a modo de almohada, y poco a poco se durmió.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Trixie y Twilight mejoraran su relación? ¿Trixie será coronada? No se pierdan el próximo episodio._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Sé que algunos pensabais que Twilight sería sometida a humillación pública, pero al final decidí que no lo fuese para sorprender al público.

El personaje de Space Light no es mío, pertenece a mi amiga Blue Atom09974; la cual también aparece en el capítulo, con el nombre de Blue Atom. O sea que aparecen juntas mi amiga Blue y su OC. Blue me pidió que metiese a su personaje como poni de fondo; al principio pensé en introducirlo en el segundo arco argumental, pero vi la posibilidad de meterlo aquí, Atom en principio no iba a salir, pero me pareció un bonito gesto introducirla junto con su personaje.

Trixie confiesa sus sentimientos a Twilight. Recuerden que esto es un fanfic, espero que a nadie se le ocurra secuestrar a su novio/a; no es una buena forma de ligar. Que nadie se me traumatice con este fic.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: INTENTANDO RECTIFICAR

**Hola bronies y lectores:**

**Recientemente he recibido una serie de comentarios privados, en el correo fanfiction. Algunos se me quejan de que esta historia es ofensiva para las lesbianas y homosexuales.**

**Quiero aclarar que en ningún momento he pretendido mostrarme grosero con nadie. Tengo total respeto por los homosexuales, lesbianas u otras sexualidades diferentes. Puede que Trixie haga mal las cosas, pero eso no representa una crítica en contra de nadie. En el fandom se ha dado desde hace tiempo la pareja de Twilight-Trixie, así como también se ha emparejado a Rarity con Applejack.**

**Insisto en que mi intención nunca fue ofenderles. Aquí no se está prejuzgando a nadie. No obstante, les aviso de que más adelante, la sexualidad de Twilight traerá polémica dentro de Equestria, unos la defenderán y otros la atacaran.**

**Ahora les hago una pregunta. ¿Desean ustedes que cancelé y eliminé esta historia? Porque si es su deseo cancelar este fic lo haré, me daría lástima, pero si piensan que este relato es vergonzoso y ofensivo quizás sea lo mejor deshacerse de este fanfic.**

* * *

**He añadido un enlace de mi canal de youtube, en mi perfil de fanfiction; para que aquellos que quieran puedan ver mis videos.**

**En algunos reviews se me quejaban de que suelo usar "carteles" en mis capítulos, como por ejemplo "FLASHBACK", "FIN DE FLASHBACK", "EN CANTERLOT", "EN PONYVILLE", etc. En esta ocasión he decidido probar a prescindir de dichos "letreros"; sean sinceros con sus reviews, y díganme si lo prefieren así, o desean volver a "los carteles".**

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
****INTENTANDO RECTIFICAR**

Eran las 0:00 horas. Blue Atom y Space Light regresaron al palacio para informar a la princesa Luna, pero nada más llegar los guardias les cerraron el paso. Blue intentó explicarles que eran magas estatales, y debían reunirse con su majestad, pero por alguna extraña razón los soldados no las creyeron y las echaron fuera. Blue sugirió entonces ir a la puerta lateral, y así lo hicieron, pero allí también las expulsaron. Light estaba indignada ¿Cómo era posible que los vigilantes no las reconociesen? Atom aconsejó acudir al oficial al mando de la guardia, pero no lograron acceder a él, porque los soldados de ambas puertas contestaron que su capitán estaba ausente.

Ambas magas se alejaron, unos 30 metros, del palacio. Un hechizo de teletrasportación no era posible, el edificio tenía medidas de seguridad, que impedían teletrasportarse a su interior desde fuera, aunque si se podía usar dicho encantamiento desde dentro. Light comenzaba a desesperarse, pero antes de que pudiese montar un bollo apareció la princesa Luna. Ambas magas estatales se inclinaron ante su majestad.

—No puedo creer que no os reconociesen—intervino la princesa.

—Gracias por venir, majestad—agradeció Blue.

—De nada. Menos mal que me contactaste telepáticamente.

—Espera. ¿Tú sabes usar la telepatía, Blue?—interrogó Space.

—Sí, no soy una experta, pero a nivel básico…

Ambas magas informaron a su majestad de lo que habían visto. Alrededor de Ponyville había una barrera mágica muy poderosa, la cual impedía entrar o salir del lugar. También habían detectado una fuente de magia oscura en el interior del pueblo, pero al no poder penetrar en el lugar no habían podido investigar de qué se trataba.

—Entendido. Buen trabajo. Ahora iros a dormir. Mañana buscaremos la manera de atravesar esa defensa—comentó Luna.

Las tres yeguas se retiraron.

A la mañana siguiente Trixie se levantó a las 9:00, antes que Twilight, encontrándose con Spike en la cocina. El dragón saludo respetuosamente a la unicornio azul, pero esta última le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia.

—Por favor, Gran Trixie, no se enfadé conmigo. Lo que pasó ayer fue…

—Lo que pasó ayer es que eres un bruto.

—Perdóneme.

—Si quieres mi perdón tendrás que ganártelo, dragón.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Primero, te disculparás con Twilight; y segundo, les dirás a todos que mis problemas con ella fueron debidos a un malentendido, si alguien osa molestarla me responderá de ello.

—Entonces… ¿Ella y usted han hecho las paces?

—Sí, aunque no sé por qué tengo que darte explicaciones. Ahora ve a la librería y busca un libro sobre magia curativa.

—Sí, Gran Trixie.

El dragón salió de la cocina y la yegua se quedó terminando el desayuno. Al poco rato entró Twilight. Trixie dio los buenos días a la recién llegada, diciéndola que estaba buscando un hechizo curativo para tratarla sus heridas faciales, las cuales eran producto de la agresión de Spike.

Luna se había levantado temprano, al igual que Blue y Space. Las tres yeguas ya habían desayunado, cada una por su cuenta, y se encontraban reunidas en la sala del trono. La princesa preguntó a ambas magas estatales, si conocían una forma de entrar en Ponyville. Space planteó que aunque lograran entrar, si había hechiceros malvados en el pueblo era arriesgado desafiarles directamente, porque quizás tuviesen rehenes y los usasen de escudo. Blue sugirió atacar por la noche, a espaldas de todos, pero el problema era atravesar la barrera sin llamar la atención. Luna se mostró de acuerdo con un ataque nocturno, y preguntó _"¿Cuántos soldados necesitáis?"_, a lo que Blue respondió _"Tres"_, la princesa y Space se miraron entre ellas, y preguntaron a la vez _"_¡_¿Trescientos soldados?!_" La interrogada miró a ambas y contesto _"No he dicho trescientos, dije tres, tres magos estatales más, aparte de Space y yo"_. Su majestad se sintió confusa con esta respuesta. Light y Blue eran dos personas, ¿Y querían otras tres más para atacar? ¿Atom pretendía un ataque de solo cinco personas? Sonaba demasiado arriesgado porque si había varios hechiceros malvados en el pueblo, su poder combinado podría resultar demasiado fuerte, aunque por otra parte un grupo pequeño tenía más facilidad de pasar desapercibido. Luna acepto el plan de Blue, aunque lo hizo dudando de si misma.

Seguidamente ambas magas estatales se marcharon.

—Blue. ¿Estás segura de esto? Quiero decir, solo cinco personas…—intervino Space.

—Pero… ¿Te imaginas a quiénes voy a elegir?

—… No. ¿A ellos? Bueno… las dos chicas no me importan, son majas, pero dime que cierto sujeto no está incluido—rogó Space.

—Él es un gran mago.

—Es inmaduro.

—Trabaja bien.

—Es desagradable.

Ambas ponis continuaron discutiendo durante unos diez minutos, pero al final Blue se impuso. El grupo elegido por esta última resultó ser un colectivo de cinco magos estatales, estas personas eran:

**BLUE ATOM  
**Era una unicornio amarillo limón, con crines y ojos azules. Su cutie mark era un átomo azul.

**CHRISSA  
**Alicornio azul, cabello amarillo y ojos verdes. Su cutie mark era corazón rojo, y encima de él había un símbolo de paz, se trataba de un círculo con cuatro líneas dentro.

**HEALING MAGIC  
**Se trataba de una unicornio de lomo verde claro, crines rojas, ojos marrones y una cutie mark en forma de jeringuilla.

**SPACE LIGHT  
**Era una unicornio blanca, de melena amarillo limón. Su Cutie Mark era una estrella verde de 5 picos.

Faltaba el quinto miembro del grupo. Las cuatro le buscaron por todo el palacio, pero no lo encontraron. Finalmente fueron a su habitación, aunque se suponía que los magos estatales debían levantarse temprano. Las cuatro hechiceras encontraron al semental durmiendo en la cama, tenía la mitad de las sábanas en el suelo. Se trataba de un semental unicornio de lomo naranja claro, crines marrones, sus ojos no se veían porque los tenía cerrados, pero eran azules; su cutie mark era una estrella fugaz. Respondía por Cómodo.

Los magos estatales estaban directamente al servicio de la corona, por eso algunos vivían en el palacio. Antiguamente debían de permanecer solteros y sin descendencia; actualmente podían casarse y tener hijos, pero en ese caso debían residir fuera del palacio. Healing aun no se lo había dicho a sus compañeros, pero tenía novio formal y esperaba poder casarse en el futuro.

Cómodo roncaba de una manera muy desagradable, o al menos, esa fue la sensación de las cuatro yeguas.

—Zrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

—Levántate, por favor—pidió Space.

—Zrrrrrrrrrrrr.

—Arriba.

—Déjame un poquito más, mamá—contestó el semental dándose la vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con la manta.

Blue, Chrissa y Magic se partieron de risa ante la actitud del semental, pero Light no se reía. Cómodo la había llamado mamá, y eso no lo soportaba.

—¡Levántate de una vez!—chilló Space.

—Jo. 4 horas más.

Las otras ponis hembras no paraban de reírse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Os hace gracia?—se quejó Space.

—No te enfades, mami—la vaciló Blue.

—Exacto, mama. No te mosquees—se rio Chrissa.

—¿Os parece gracioso? Vale. Pues moverle vosotras.

Blue, Chrissa y Healing se miraron entre ellas, de pronto esta última intervino diciendo _"Vale, ya me ocupo yo"_. Magic hizo levitar al semental y lo llevó hasta un baño que había en la habitación, allí lo metió en la bañera, después abrió el grifo del agua fría. Al instante una chorro de agua helada calló sobre la espalda del varón, este dio un grito al tiempo que decía _"¿Os habéis vuelto locas"_. Cómodo intento salir de la bañera, pero notó que no podía moverse, sus cuatro compañeras lo tenían inmovilizado con su magia.

—¡Parar ya! ¡Parar ya, por favor!—suplicó el macho mientras toda el agua fría caía sobre él—al menos abrir un poco el grifo del agua caliente.

Las chicas aceptaron, pero en vez de templar el agua, lo que hicieron fue sustituir la fría por la caliente.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. ¡¿Queréis cocerme como a un guiso?!

Las yeguas fueron jugando con los grifos, de modo que unas veces su compañero se achicharraba y otras se congelaba. Al final lo dejaron salir de la bañera.

—Ah, ah, ah. ¡LOCAS! ¡ESTAIS LOCAS! ¡SE LO DIRÉ A LA PRINCESA!

—Esta noche tenemos una misión. Hemos quedado para discutir la estrategia a seguir, prepararnos y entrenar—explicó Magic.

—¿Y para eso me habéis hecho pasar por esto? Malditas yeguas. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 10:00—respondió Blue.

—¿Solo? Quería despertarme a las 15:00, ayer me acosté a las 0:00.

Entretanto en Ponyville, Spike se había disculpado con Twilight y corrido la voz de que la yegua morada estaba ahora bajo la protección personal de Trixie. Esta noticia dejó de piedra a los aldeanos, especialmente a las manes. Sin embargo, la palabra de la soberana era sagrada y no se cuestionaba.

Trixie se encontraba duchándose en aquel momento. Twilight, que no sabía que el aseo estaba ocupado, entró para orinar; al encontrase a la otra unicornio en la ducha se ruborizo al tiempo que decía _"Perdona, creí que no había nadie, ya me voy"_, a lo que la aludida contestó _"¿Puedes enjabonarme la espalda, por favor"_. La unicornio morada se acercó vergonzosamente y comenzó a flotar la espalda de Trixie; a esta última parecía gustarle aquella situación porque dijo, _"Que pezuñas tienes, Twilight; podrías ser masajista. ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?"_. A Sparkle está pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja, de pronto su cerebro se dividió en dos; por una parte se sentía tentada de irse, pero por otra quería quedarse. Sorprendentemente la yegua morada se metió en la bañera, está vez fue Trixie quien comenzó a enjabonar a la poni violeta. Poco a poco ambas comenzaron a lavarse la una a la otra, mientras se miraban mutuamente. Ambas hablaban mientras se duchaban y se flotaban el cuerpo una a otra; desde las partes más moderadas como los cascos hasta otras más íntimas. Como la bañera era relativamente pequeña para dos personas, ambas tenían que permanecer de pie, en posición erguida y muy juntas entre ellas; esta situación hacían que el ambiente sexual se volviese caliente.

—Twilight, lo que te dije ayer era y es cierto, me gustas mucho. Sé que no me he portado bien contigo pero te compensaré. No sé cómo pero te devolveré tu magia, tiene que haber un modo.

—Trixie, tú… yo… nosotras…

—Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, no te gusto. Bueno… no me extraña. Hice mal las cosas…

—Trixie…

—Al menos no me odies, te lo suplicó.

—Trixie…

La unicornio azul se abrazó a la otra yegua con mucha fuerza, Sparkle apenas podía respirar.

—Aunque en el fondo no te gusté, Twilight, no me odies. No me desprecias, por favor.

—¡TRIXIE LULAMOON!

La aludida se aparto.

—Trixie, en el fondo me gustas. Aunque no sé dónde tienes la cabeza, eres una loca; pero por algún motivo, que yo misma no me explicó ni entiendo, me gustas, quizás sea porque en el fondo veo una cierta belleza y bondad en ti.

La yegua azulada quedó asombrada ante la confesión de Twilight. De entrada Trixie miró hacía el suelo con la cabeza baja, pero de pronto se abrazó a su compañera y comenzó a llorar; no estaba claro si esas lágrimas eran de arrepentimiento, o de alegría por saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, quizás fuesen una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Mientras tanto en los jardines del palacio real, los cinco magos estatales se habían reunido con la princesa Luna. Su majestad había enviado un correó a su hermana, informándole de la situación de Ponyville.

—Majestad. ¿Sabe lo que me han hecho este cuarteto de yeguas locas? Pues vera…—se quejó Cómodo contándole a la princesa lo sucedido en su habitación.

Luna se partió de risa imaginándose la escena de la ducha, incluso pidió que la avisasen la próxima vez que hiciese algo tan divertido. Casi todos se rieron, menos el semental que se cruzó de cascos enfadado.

—Bueno… ahora pongámonos serios y vayamos al grano. ¿Alguna idea para anular la barrera de Ponyville?—preguntó la princesa.

—Un hechizo de absorción de magia oscura, combinado con otro de ocultación del rastro mágico. El primer encantamiento anulara la barrera, el segundo permitirá que el mago emisor de la misma no detecte nuestra intromisión. Si atacamos de noche contaremos con el factor sorpresa. No sabemos cuántos enemigos hay; si es un solo hechicero malvado siendo cinco podremos someterlo, pero si son varios enemigos la cosa se complicará. Sugiero que su majestad esperé a las afueras de Ponyville a que le hagamos una señal, y entonces entre en el pueblo con apoyo militar—contestó Cómodo a su alteza.

—Aunque solo sea por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo—admitió Space.

—Hagámoslo—reconoció Blue—y Chrissa y Magic asintieron.

—Sea. Eso es lo que haremos—confirmó la princesa.

Blue miró complacida a Cómodo. Aquel semental tenía un carácter un tanto discutible, pero profesionalmente sabía hacer bien las cosas. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un guardia pegaso con una carta procedente de Saddle Arabia, el militar entregó la misiva a la princesa, está última reconoció la letra de su hermana.

_Querida Luna:_

_He recibido tu carta sobre la situación en Ponyville. Es muy preocupante, allí residen las portadoras de la armonía; si algo grave les pasará los elementos serían meras baratijas. Además estoy muy preocupada por Twilight Sparkle. No podré llegar hasta esta noche, aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Confió en que sepas manejar esta situación._

_Apenas tengo tiempo para escribir._

_Cuídate, hermana y cuida de nuestros súbditos_

_Tu hermana, que te quiere._

_Celestia._

Luna se quedó extrañada de esta misiva. ¿Cómo podía Celestia tomarse las cosas con tanta calma? A tal vez no estaba calmada, solo fingía estarlo.

Eran las 12:00, en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Trixie y Twilight habían terminado de vestirse. La unicornio azulada llevaba un vestido de tela dorada y plateada, hecho por Rarity; mientras que la poni morada vestía su vestido azul con estrellas; además ambas se habían cepillado las crines. Spike miró a ambas yeguas mientras decía _"Estáis… asombrosas"_. De pronto llamaron a la puerta, el dragón abrió y entró Rarity, la cual miró complacida ambas vestimentas, puesto que eran diseños suyos, al poco dijo _"Soy una genio de la moda"_. Trixie le preguntó a la recién llegada el motivo de su visita, la aludida respondió que ya estaba todo dispuesto para la ceremonia de coronación; Twilight rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. Seguidamente las tres unicornios y el dragón salieron fuera de la biblioteca, en la puerta se encontraron al resto de las manes, finalmente las siete ponis y Spike se encaminaron al ayuntamiento; la alcaldesa aun conservaba su cargo, aunque ahora estaba subordinada a Trixie. La unicornio azulada se montó en un carruaje volador, dicho trasporte debía ser pilotado por Dash; Twilight en principio se negó a subir, pero la unicornio azul la insistió en que montasen juntas. A Sparkle le daba reparó pensar que Rainbow tuviese que arrastrar ella sola aquel transporte; a lo que la hechicera azul respondió _"Eso tiene arreglo"_. De modo que al final a Fluttershy le tocó tirar del carro junto con Dashie, Twilight se llevó una pezuña a la cara al tiempo que decía "No me _refería a esto"_. El resto de las manes y Spike también montaron en el carruaje; de modo que ambas pegasos tuvieron que trasportar a Trixie, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Spike. Mientras volaban el resto de los aldeanos los miraban recelosos, en especial a Twilight ¿Por qué alguien que se había portado tan mal con la Gran Trixie, la acompañaba en la celebración?

El grupo llegó al ayuntamiento. Muchos se extrañaron de ver a Twilight, pero se callaron. Spike había corrido la voz de que ahora Sparkle se encontraba bajo la protección de "su majestad", y no debía ser molestada u ofendida en modo alguno. La ceremonia era en el piso superior. La sala estaba adornada con banderas y banderines, donde se mostraba la imagen de la unicornio azul, en la parte inferior de los mismos estaban bordadas las palabras "Viva su majestad, la Gran Trixie"; había un trono hecho de madera, construido por Applejack con ayuda de Rainbow Dash. Trixie se sentó en el trono y se dispuso a ser coronada, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía cómoda; llevaba días planeando este momento pero ahora que había llegado ¿Lo merecía? Además, todo aquello era ilegal, Ponyville no podía ser un reino independiente, todo aquello era un teatro.

La alcaldesa tomó la corona; la cual estaba hecha de oro y rubíes de fuego, e hizo el gesto de colocársela a Trixie, pero antes dio un breve discurso. La funcionaria habló de la grandeza de la Gran Trixie, de lo que significaba para el pueblo, de todas las cosas que había hecho y haría…

_«¿Qué se supone que he hecho? ¿Traicionar a la persona que me abrió su casa y su corazón? ¿Hechizar y humillar a todos? Toda esta ceremonia es una farsa. Twilight tiene razón, debó detener esto»_ pensó Trixie.

—… Y por todo lo dicho, tengo el privilegió de coronar reina de Ponyville a…

—¡ALTO!—gritó la unicornio azulada.

—Gran Trixie. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Algo le incomoda?—intervino Derpy, que estaba al lado de la alcaldesa.

—Yo… yo… creo… que nunca ha habido ninguna reina en Ponyville desde que se fundó; quizás no sea el mejor momento para implantar una monarquía en el lugar. Además, yo… no me encuentro bien—contestó la aludida mirando y encaminándose seguidamente hacia Twilight—Por favor, volvamos a casa—platicó Trixie teletrasportandose junto con Sparkle, lo que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

Al instante ambas unicornios aparecieron en la biblioteca.

—Trixie, ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque ya va siendo hora de que deje de hacer el tonto. Tenías razón, he cometido muchos errores, pero pienso corregirlos. Ayúdame a buscar en todos los manuales de magia. Tiene que haber una forma de devolverte tus poderes, y deshacer los hechizos que pesan sobre Ponyville.

—¿Y todo eso lo has decidido en tan poco tiempo? Ayer no pensabas así.

—Lo sé, pero digamos que lo que pasó anoche más la ducha de esta mañana, ha hecho que me replanteé las cosas. Aunque tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

La unicornio azul tomó de los cascos delanteros a Twilight mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

—En cuanto anulé el hechizo de posesión todos me odiaran por lo que hice, irán a por mí. Tendré que irme hasta que la gente se calmé. No puedo hacer esto sola, Twilight, te lo ruego, ven conmigo.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—A dónde sea. Fuera de Ponyville, o mejor fuera de Equestria.

—Pero Txixie…

—No quiero estar otra vez sola, tú tienes a tus amigas pero yo no tengo a nadie—la unicornio azul se abrazó a la poni morada—Te lo suplicó, ven conmigo. Te he tratado muy mal pero… por favor…—Trixie no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a llorar.

—De acuerdo. Me iré contigo.

—¿En serio?—contestó la aludida secándose las lágrimas.

—Sí, pero no antes de que me devuelvas Ponyville a la normalidad. Si quieres que nos vayamos, primero anularás la barrera y el hechizo de posesión.

—Pero… ¿Y tu magia?

—Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde, lo primero debe ser el pueblo.

Trixie miró fijamente a Twiligth tratando de asimilar sus palabras. ¿La unicornio lavanda interponía a Ponyville por encima de su bienestar? La poni azulada no respondió y se dirigió a la estantería, la yegua morada hizo lo mismo.

Al cabo de varios minutos se presentaron Spike y el resto de las manes, mirando con curiosidad como ambas unicornios consultaban varios manuales de magia, pero iba a ser un trabajo lento. Había muchos libros de magia en la biblioteca, Trixie desconocía el hechizo de lectura rápida, Twilight sí lo conocía pero no tenía magia para usarlo. Todas las manes y Spike ayudaron a buscar los hechizos, pero después de varias horas seguían sin encontrar nada útil. A las 15:00 Trixie pidió a todas que se marchasen a sus respectivas casas, diciéndolas que continuarían por la tarde. A las 18:00 el grupo regresó a la biblioteca; a las 21:00 Trixie encontró un posible hechizo para devolverle a Twilight su magia, pero no estaba segura de su eficacia; y menos aun de si sabría realizarlo, porque aunque el amuleto de Alicornio amplificaba sus poderes no servía para obtener una mayor destreza y experiencia como maga. No se conocía ningún talismán que ampliase los conocimientos o la destreza sobre los mismos, eso solamente se podía lograr mediante el estudio y el aprendizaje.

—¿Tienes algo, Trixie? Yo he hallado unos hechizos—platicó Twilight.

—He encontrado este encantamiento para devolverte tu magia ¿Crees que funcionará?

—A ver… "Guía de contrahechizos; capítulo 7; Absorción y restauración de poderes mágicos"… sí, eso es, creó que puede funcionar.

—Pero… es muy difícil. Aun con mi amuleto no estoy segura…

—Inténtalo, Trixie. Sé que puedes.

—… De acuerdo, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir—Trixie iluminó su cuerno y comenzó a leer el encantamiento—_"Que lo robado sea devuelto, que lo quitado sea restaurado, que la maldad se convierta en bondad, que lo ha sido antes vuelva a su ser"._

Un rayo azulado salió del cuerno de Trixie impactando en el cuerpo de Twilight, el cuerno de esta última, que había empequeñecido después de perder sus poderes, volvió a su tamaño normal y comenzó a brillar, seguidamente el rayo se apago.

—¿Funcionó?—preguntó la unicornio azul.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo—contestó la yegua morada intentando levitar con éxito unos libros—¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡FUNCIONÓ! Lo lograste, Trixie, lo conseguiste—respondió Twilight abrazando a la unicornio azulada—Ahora ocupémonos de lo demás, acabo de encontrar la forma de anular la barrera y el hechizo de posesión, entre las dos podemos hacerlo ¿Lista?

—Lista.

Twilight usó el hechizo de lectura rápida.

Mientras tanto los cinco magos estatales se habían concentrado a las afueras de Ponyville, en pleno bosque Everfree. Luna estaba unos 20 metros detrás de ellos, en compañía de 200 soldados. Blue hizo brillar su cuerno y de pronto se quedó paralizada.

—Blue. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Space.

—No sé cómo ni por qué, pero la energía oscura de hace un momento ha desaparecido. Algo está pasando.

En la biblioteca ambas hechiceras habían anulado el hechizo de posesión, de ahí la desaparición de su magia negativa. Las amigas de Twilight y Spike, quienes ya habían regresado a la normalidad y lo recordaban todo, estaban furiosos e intentaron abalanzarse sobre Trixie, pero Twilight defendió a la hechicera. De pronto se oyeron gritos procedentes de afuera de la biblioteca.

—¡TRIXIE, SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO! ¡NO TE ESCONDAS!

—¡NOS HAS TRATADO COMO ESCLAVOS! ¡AHORA LO VAS A PAGAR!

Estas y otras voces chillaban fuera de la casa-árbol. Applejack propuso entregar a Trixie y Dash le dio la razón, pero Sparkle se opuso.

—Deja ya de defender a esta loca, Twilight. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres masoquista?—la reprochó Rarity.

—Chicas, Spike… Trixie y yo nos… gustamos.

—¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!—Chilló todo el grupo a coro.

—Twilight… pero… tú eres…—intervino la pegaso cian.

—Sí, Rainbow. Me gustan las yeguas. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Todas se pusieron a discutir entre ellas. Rainbow Dash y Rarity consideraban antinatural que a alguien le gustase su mismo sexo. Pinkie, Spike y Fluttershy defendieron a Twilight y Trixie, argumentando que nadie tenía derecho a cuestionar su sexualidad o su relación. Applejack se mantenía en una situación intermedia; por un lado aceptaba que a Sparkle le gustasen las hembras, pero no admitía que le gustase Trixie, la poni granjera llegó a decir _"Con la cantidad de yeguas que hay en Equestria, tenías que enamorarte de está loca"_. La barrera de Ponyville seguía activa, aprovechando la confusión de la discusión, Trixie, Twilight y Spike se apartaron del resto del grupo y se dirigieron al balcón, allí ambas hechiceras anularon la barrera y luego desaparecieron junto con el dragón.

Nada más anular el escudo los magos estatales penetraron en Ponyville. Luna no pudo aguantar la espera, y les siguió junto con sus soldados. Todos se quedaron en blanco al entrar en el pueblo, nadie comprendía que había pasado. ¿Por qué la barrera, y las energías oscuras del pueblo habían desaparecido de repente? ¿Quién había generado esa magia? ¿Dónde se encontraba el culpable de todo aquello? Luna y su grupo no entendían nada de lo que había sucedido. La princesa optó por retirarse y regresar por la mañana para interrogar a los aldeanos. Sin embargo al ser un grupo tan numeroso varios ponis les vieron, y les abordaron. Muchos ciudadanos contaron el caso de Trixie, y pidieron que esta última fuese sometida a juicio y encarcelada de por vida.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Dónde se han marchado Spike, Twilight y Trixie? ¿Rarity y Dash acabarán aceptando la sexualidad de su amiga? ¿Trixie acabará en la cárcel? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Seguramente esperaban una gran pelea entre Trixie y los magos estatales, confieso que en principio esa fue mi intención, pero saben ustedes que a mí nunca se me han dado bien las escenas de lucha. Además quise meter algo de romanticismo en la historia.

Posiblemente hayan reconocido a dos de mis Ocs, Chrissa y Healing Magic. Blue Atom es una amiga mía y autora de fanfiction y Space Light es su OC.

Las escenas de las duchas disfruté mucho narrándolas. La bañera es un elemento que puede tener distintos matices; puede que algunos piensen que me repito, pero tengan en cuenta que mientras que en el caso de Cómodo, la bañera es un elemento cómico; en el caso de Trixie y Twilight juega un matiz romántico.

Al principio la relación entre ambas unicornios la iba alargar más, hasta el capítulo 7 u 8, pero ya estaba cansado del conflicto de Ponyville.

Aquí termina el primer arco argumental _"Los delitos de Trixie"_. A partir del próximo capítulo comienza el segundo arco _"La acusación de Twilight"_, sí, de nuestra querida unicornio lavanda, ya verán por qué.

Permitamé hacerles dos preguntas.

1ª. ¿Creen que está historia es ofensiva para los homosexuales, y debería cancelarse?

2ª. En esta ocasión, no use los "carteles" de "FLASHBACK", "FIN DE FLASHBACK", "EN CANTERLOT", "EN PONYVILLE", etc. ¿Creen que la historia queda mejor sin ellos, o debería volver a meterlos?

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: RECHAZOS

Hola bronies y lectores:

En el anterior capítulo os pregunté si querías continuar con esta historia, y me respondisteis que sí. De modo que el fanfic continúa.

En esta ocasión en vez de carteles usaré líneas de separación.

Hasta la fecha se han publicado un prologo y cinco episodios, los cuales constituían el primer arco argumental del relato, ahora comienza el segundo arco.

* * *

**SEGUNDO ARCO ARGUMENTAL: LA ACUSACIÓN CONTRA TWILIGHT**

**Capítulo 6  
RECHAZOS**

Nada más retirar la barrera de Ponyville, Twilight, Trixie y Spike se aparecieron a varios metros del pueblo, en pleno bosque Everfree, a continuación decidieron quedarse un rato allí para decidir qué hacer. Mientras tanto, Luna había llegado al pueblo en compañía de los magos estatales y varios soldados. Algunos ponyvilleses abordaron a la princesa, todos hablaban a la vez sin escucharse unos a otros, su majestad tuvo que poner orden. Para no estorbar demasiado el ambiente del lugar, la princesa envió a los militares de regreso, conservando únicamente a su lado a los magos estatales. Los aldeanos la explicaron el caso del amuleto de Alicornio; lo que más sorprendió a su majestad, es que algunos afirmaban que Twilight había sido la única en no sufrir el hechizo de posesión, por lo que más de uno acusaba a la unicornio morada de ser cómplice de Trixie. La princesa de la noche permaneció dos horas en el pueblo; estuvo en la granja Apple, en la pastelería, y en algunas casas; finalmente se marchó junto con los magos. Al abandonar el lugar Space abordó a Luna.

—Su majestad, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Debemos detener a Trixie y a Twilight?—intervino Light.

—No lo sé. Todo esto es muy raro. ¿Ahora resulta que Twilight Sparkle es una criminal? ¿En base a qué pruebas?

—Su majestad, es tarde. Si esas ponis están dormidas usted puede espiarlas en sus sueños—sugirió Cómodo.

Luna miró a semental, luego dirigió una segunda mirada a Space Light, Blue Atom, Chrissa y Healing Magic.

—Tienes razón, lo intentaré. Normalmente no usó mis poderes para espiar a nadie, pero esto es un caso de máxima necesidad—respondió Luna iluminando su cuerno—… A Trixie no la conozco personalmente, de modo que no puedo precisar si está dormida o no, pero Twilight esta despierta. Blue, usa su telepatía para hacerme de puente. Sin saber su localización exacta no puedo teletrasportarme, pero necesito hablar con ella.

Atom comenzó a concentrarse y proyectó su poder telepático a través de la princesa, permitiendo que está última se comunicase telepáticamente con Sparkle. La yegua morada tardó un poco en recibir la comunicación, de entrada se quedó bastante extrañada y se fue a solas para platicar, para entonces Trixie y Spike ya se habían dormido. Luna saludo a la unicornio morada, exponiendo a continuación los motivos de la comunicación mental.

_«Escuche princesa, esos hechizos oscuros se llevaron a cabo en Ponyville, pero créame, no fui yo, y fue todo mucho más complicado de que usted creé»_

_«Twilight, algunos vecinos te acusan de ser cómplice de una hechicera llamada Trixie. Esa es una acusación muy grave, conoces las consecuencias legales de usar magia oscura»_

_«Escuche princesa, se lo explicaré todo con calma, pero ahora…»_

_«Dame tu posición. Iré a verte yo sola»_

_«De acuerdo. La señalaré el lugar con mi magia. La espero»_

_«Dame cinco minutos y luego haz una señal»_

Luna cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia Blue.

—Lo has escuchado todo ¿Verdad?

—No si usted no quiere, princesa.

—Gracias, lo que se ha hablado es confidencial.

Luna mandó a los magos estatales de vuelta a Canterlot y esperó la señal. De pronto una luz se vio en la lejanía. La princesa la localizó y se teletrasportó. Seguidamente apareció donde estaba Twilight. Trixie y Spike permanecían dormidos cerca de una hoguera.

—Buenas noche, princesa Luna—saludo la unicornio morada haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, Twilight—Luna miró a los durmientes—¿Ella es Trixie?

—Sí.

—Bien. Explícamelo todo.

Sparkle comenzó a contarle a la princesa todo lo sucedido en Ponyville desde el principio; de cómo Trixie había llegado al pueblo por primera vez, el caso de la osa menor, el regreso de la unicornio azulada, la función de teatro de los niños del pueblo, la fiesta posterior en el Sugarcube Corner, el caso del colgante de Belcebú, el robo de su magia y posterior devolución, el hechizo de posesión, la barrera de aislamiento, la supuesta coronación… Sin embargo, la unicornio omitió un detalle, que fue el hecho de que había sido retenida y encadenada en su propia casa, pero Luna conocía este suceso debido a las declaraciones de los ponyvillenses. Cuando Twilight terminó de hablar Luna dio un suspiro.

—Twilight. ¿Eres consciente de que todo lo que has dicho es muy grave? Legalmente tengo que arrestar a Trixie. Ha usado magia oscura. ¿Sabes que algunos aldeanos te han acusado de ser su cómplice?

—¿Su cómplice? Absurdo. Ni siguiera tenía mi magia ¿Cómo hubiese podido?

—¿La quieres?

—Sí, princesa.

—Si fuese otra yegua lo entendería pero… ¿Me estás diciendo que te has enamorado de la persona que te robo tus poderes, y luego te humilló? Con todos mis respetos, eso suena de lo más masoquista.

—Es amor es ciego, princesa.

—Ciego y tonto.

—…

—Está bien. Has hecho mucho por la corona y por Equestria. Te mereces que os dé a ambas una oportunidad. Ir al Imperio de Cristal. Al ser un Estado independiente mi hermana y una servidora no podremos arrestaros allí. Celestia y yo intentaremos solucionar todo esto. Debéis llegar pasado mañana como muy tarde, antes de que Cely y yo nos veamos obligadas a ordenar vuestra detención.

—Gracias, princesa Luna.

—De nada—contestó la Alicornio desapareciéndose.

Twilight regreso con la unicornio azulada y Spike, se recostó y trató de dormir.

* * *

A la **mañana siguiente**, Sparkle puso a sus dos compañeros al corriente de su conversación con la princesa. Avisándoles de que debían llegar cuanto antes al Imperio de Cristal. Trixie quedó asombrada de la explicación de la yegua morada. ¿la princesa Luna había venido a verles durante la noche? ¿Y estuvo a punto de arrestarla? Spike se encontraba cabizbajo. Twilight lo notó y se acercó al dragón para preguntarle qué le pasaba.

* * *

**En Ponyville** se había levantado mucha polémica. Muchos acusaban a Trixie y Twilight de ser cómplices, y de planear juntas todo lo sucedido en el pueblo. Se habían enviado varias cartas de quejas y denuncias a las princesas Celestia y Luna, en ellas se afirmaba que Twilight Sparkle era una traidora, que se había aliado con Trixie para imponer un estado independiente y una dictadura en Ponyville. Se dijo también que, pese a los rumores, la unicornio violeta nunca fue prisionera de Trixie, eso fue un montaje para disimular sus verdaderas intenciones. Por desgracia muy pocos fueron los que se mantuvieron leales a Sparkle. Spike estaba fuera; Rainbow y Rarity estaban resentidos por el hecho de que su amiga fuese lesbiana, y no hicieron ningún tipo de declaraciones; Applejack declaró que no creía en la traición de Twilight, pero sin duda ella debía ser masoquista porque se había enamorado de una mala persona; Pinkie, Los Cake y Fluttershy defendieron a la yegua lila, y casi no se hablaban con Dash, Rarity y Applejack porque les reprochaban su conducta. Si la poni violeta y Spike hubiesen estado en el pueblo, hubiesen visto grabados en el árbol de la biblioteca mensajes desagradables, tales como "sucia traidora" y otros similares.

* * *

En el **palacio de Canterlot** reinaba el caos. Celestia acababa de regresar y fue informada por Luna del caso de Trixie. La Alicornio blanca se enfadó bastante al enterarse del suceso, pero lo que más la molestó fue saber que a Twilight le gustaba su mismo sexo. La maestra de la unicornio morada se encerró en su habitación, y estuvo un buen rato a solas hasta que Luna consiguió que la dejase pasar.

—Por favor, Cely. Tranquilízate.

—No puedo creer que Twilight me mintiese durante todos estos años. ¿Por qué no me habló de su anomalía sexual?

—¿Anomalía? Celestia. ¿Te estás oyendo a ti misma? A Twilight no le pasa nada malo.

—¿No le pasa nada malo? Por favor, Luna. Yo la crie. Para mí es como una hija, y ahora me enteró de que es una invertida.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Te estás pasando! Twilight te quiere muchísimo. ¿Cómo puedes referirte a ella en esos términos? No puedo creer que no aceptes su sexualidad.

—Pues es lo que hay. No acepto que sea lesbiana, y menos teniendo en cuenta que es la cuñada de nuestra sobrina. Twilight Sparkle es familia real. Si la prensa se entera de todo esto nuestros opositores nos comerán crudos. ¿Sabes la repercusión que esto tendrá para la imagen de la corona?

—… ¿O sea que a ti te importa más la imagen de la corona, que una chica a la que tú misma has criado, y que ella te quiere como una segunda madre? No doy crédito a lo que oigo. No puedo creer que trates a Twilight de una forma tan cruel, solo porque ella tiene una sexualidad diferente.

—Dime la verdad, Luna. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Sí. Lo supe cuando fui por primera vez al festival de la Nightmare Night. Después de la fiesta, Twilight me llevó a su casa, donde tomamos una infusión y estuvimos hablando. Ella se puso a hablarme de ti, de sus estudios… me enseñó incluso unas fotos de ella cuando era pequeña, y bueno… en una de estas me confesó su sexualidad.

—¡¿Y NO ME LO DIJISTE?! ¿LO SABÍAS DESDE ENTONCES Y ME LO OCULTASTE?

—Creí que lo sabías. Tú la criaste, pensé que sabrías que a ella le gusta su mismo sexo. ¿Por qué te comportas así? Yo acepte la sexualidad de Twilight desde el principio. ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo?

—En primer lugar porque es antinatural; en segundo lugar, el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo está prohibido en Equestria; y en tercer lugar, porque esto dará muy mala imagen a nuestra familia y la corona.

—Parece mentira. Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por nosotras, y por Equestria… ¿Y ahora tú piensas darle la espalda? ¿Serias capaz de traicionarla?

Mientras ambas princesa hablaban, alguien las espiaba al otro lado de la puerta, usando un hechizo de audición.

_«Interesante. De modo que a Twilight Sparkle le gustán las hembras y además… ¿Está involucrada en usar magia oscura? Esto se lo cuento a la prensa rosa, de forma anónima. Cuando acabé con esa maldita yegua, ella será desterrada para siempre; puede que se vaya voluntariamente cuando comiencen a humillarla»_ pensó el espía.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía el grupo de Twilight, Trixie y Spike había ido a la estación para coger un tren hasta el imperio de cristal.

El tren tardó unos 20 minutos en llegar. El grupo no había preparado previamente ningún tipo de equipaje, porque había abandonado el pueblo precipitadamente; pero Sparkle confiaba en que recibirían asilo en el palacio de cristal, donde se encontraban su hermano y la esposa de este último; para Trixie fue una sorpresa el enterarse de que Twilight era la cuñada de la princesa Cadence.

—Pero… Twilight ¿Tú perteneces a la familia real?

—Básicamente sí, Trixie, pero mis padres y yo no fuimos declarados aristócratas después de la boda de mi hermano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque algunos nobles se quejaron de dicho matrimonio, debido a la diferencia de clase social, hubo mucho lío. Al principio no supe nada, porque ellos estaban en Canterlot y yo en Ponyville, pero después de la boda mis padres estuvieron hablando conmigo, y me contaron todo el follón que se montó antes del enlace.

* * *

**En** **Ponyville **se había levantado mucho revuelo. La mitad del pueblo acusaba a Twilight de ser complice de Trixie, y la otra mitad defendía a la yegua lila.

Por petición de Pinkie las 5 manes se habían reunido en el Sugarcube Corner. La poni rosada y Fluttershy esperaban poder razonar con Dash, Applejack y Rarity. El grupo ya llevaba unos 10 minutos reunidos pero no se ponían de acuerdo. Entretanto los Cake atendían a los clientes.

—Vamos, chicas… por favor. Estamos hablando de Twilight, ella es nuestra amiga—intervino la pegaso amarilla, mirando a Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack.

—Querida, personalmente no tengo nada contra Twilight, pero me disgusta que no nos contase la verdad—respondió Rarity.

—Exacto. Conocemos a Twilight desde hace 3 años. ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada de sus extrañas tendencias?—platicó Rainbow.

—¿Extrañas tendencias, Dashie? La homosexualidad es algo natural—contestó Fluttershy.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí lo es.

—QUÉ NO.

—¡QUE SÍ!

Todos miraron asombrados a Fluttershy. La pegaso amarilla no solía ser tan enérgica ni tampoco tener tanto vozarrón. Estaba claro que a la portadora de la bondad, le preocupaba el trato que se le estaba dando a la unicornio morada.

—¡YA BASTA! Nos estamos volviendo locas. El problema no es la sexualidad de Twilight, el problema es que ella se ha enamorado de la persona que nos humilló a todos—se quejó Applejack.

—Twilight es nuestra amiga, las amigas tienen que estar unidas, porque si no están unidas entonces no son amigas, si no se tienen amigos se está triste, y la tristeza es mala—argumentó Pinkie sin apenas tomar aire.

—Lo siento, dulzura. Puedo aceptar que Twilight se enamoré de una yegua, pero no acepto que esa persona sea Trixie—respondió la poni granjera a la terrestre rosada.

—Rarity, por favor. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con Pinkie y conmigo?—intervino Fluttershy.

—Lo siento, cariño. Sabes que normalmente te doy la razón, pero en este caso Rainbow está en lo cierto. La sexualidad de Twilight es antinatural.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. A Applejack le conozco desde hace menos tiempo pero… Rainbow, nos conocemos desde que éramos unas niñas, hemos sido como hermanas, no puedo creer que reacciones así; Rarity, desde que nos conocemos siempre hemos estado muy unidas, siempre he admirado tu carácter generoso, no entiendo por qué haces esto. Applejack al menos acepta la sexualidad de Twilight aunque no le guste Trixie, pero vosotras dos… Lo siento, no puedo estar de acuerdo con ustedes—tras decir está última frase la pegaso soltó dos lágrimas, y se marchó disgustada.

—Iré a por ella—respondió Pinkie Pie enfadada mientras corría en busca de la pegaso amarilla.

* * *

Mientras tanto **en Canterlot** Celestia notó extrañas vibraciones, procedentes de la sala donde estaban custodiados los elementos de la armonía. La Alicornio blanca se extrañó, por lo que entró en la instancia, y accedió a los talismanes. Su majestad se quedó de piedra con lo que vio, no daba crédito a sus ojos. Los amuletos de la generosidad, la honestidad y la lealtad habían perdido brillo, incluso parte de ellos se había vuelto de color grisáceo; eso solo podía significar una cosa, las portadoras de los 3 elementos estaban empezando a desligarse de ellos, los talismanes habían comenzado a rechazar a sus usuarias; todavía había esperanza de revertir el proceso, pero si los elementos se volvían grises del todo, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash ya nunca más serían portadoras de la armonía.

* * *

Al cabo de dos horas Twilight, Trixie y Spike llegaban al **Imperio de Cristal**, para su sorpresa los señores Sparkle les estaban esperando en la estación. Twilight se alegró de ver a sus padres, preguntándoles qué hacían allí; la madre respondió que, a primera hora de la mañana, ella y su marido habían recibido una carta urgente de la princesa Luna, informándoles de todo lo sucedido entre su hija y Trixie, la princesa a su vez les envió un carro volador, para que se trasladasen al Imperio de Cristal antes de que Twilight llegase. El padre de la unicornio morada añadió que Shining y Cadence les esperaban a todos en el palacio, ellos también quisieron venir pero tenían que reunirse con unos emisarios del reino grifo.

Twilight estaba emocionada por este recibimiento, y comenzó a abrazar a sus padres; Spike hizo el gesto de unirse al abrazo, pero de pronto dudó y se detuvo en seco, los Sparkle notaron las dudas del dragón, y Twilight Velvet se acercó a él.

—Spike, ¿Qué te sucede?—intervino la yegua abrazando al dragón.

—Yo… bueno… no creó que lo sepan pero en Ponyville… hubo un incidente entre Twilight y yo. Si no quieren volver a hablarme lo entenderé.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo nada.

Night Light se acercó a su esposa y al dragón. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Trixie, ni tampoco de que esta última se había apartado del grupo.

—Velvet, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé. Hay algo qué le preocupa a Spike pero no se atreve a decirlo.

—Vamos, Spike. ¿A estas alturas no confías en nosotros?—intervino el semental.

—Sé lo que le pasa—respondió Twilight acercándose al dragón—Spike ayer por la noche hablamos de eso, y está mañana también. Lo que paso entre nosotros en la biblioteca no fue culpa tuya, estabas bajo un hechizo, no tenias control sobre tus actos.

Cuando Trixie deshizo el hechizo de posesión, Spike que lo recordaba todo, comenzó a sentirse mal por haber golpeado a Twilight, esa acción le producía un gran pesar al joven dragón, el cual se sentía arrepentido y avergonzado de su conducta. Durante sus primeros años fueron los señores Sparkle quienes se ocuparon de él. Twilight Velvet Night Light eran prácticamente sus padres adoptivos, y Twilight era como una hermana para él. ¿Cómo se tomarían Velvet y Night el hecho de que Spike hubiese agredido a su hija?

—Pero Twilight, yo…

—¿De qué estáis hablando? No entiendo nada de lo que sucede—se quejó Velvet.

—Yo tampoco—admitió Night.

Twilight les contó a sus padres lo sucedido con Trixie y el hechizo de posesión. Spike estaba bajo dicho encantamiento, y en momento dado se descontroló, llegando a pegar a la poni lila en plena biblioteca mientras cenaban, pero la unicornio morada agregó que la culpa no era del dragón, ese tipo de hechizos a veces tenían efectos secundarios. Los señores Sparkle quedaron impactados con estas declaraciones, Spike tenían una expresión muy triste, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Si no quieren volver a saber de mí lo entenderé—respondió el dragón mirando hacia el suelo, para evitar sostener la mirada a ninguno de los tres unicornios.

—Ya es suficiente, Spike. No te atormentes más—respondió Velvet abrazando al dragoncito, el cual lloró un poco encima de la yegua.

—Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, y tú sigues siendo parte de esta familia—intervino Night sumándose al abrazó junto con Twilight.

—Gra…cias—respondió el dragón limpiándose las lágrimas.

De pronto el grupo se dio cuenta de que Trixie no estaba con ellos. Twilight se alarmó y comenzó a buscarla por la estación.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Dónde se ha metido Trixie? ¿Quién era el espía que estaba escuchando la conversación entre Celestia y Luna? ¿Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack dejaran de ser portadoras de la armonía? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

FIN DEL EPISODIO 6

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Este segundo arco argumental se titula _"La acusación contra Twilight"_. Es posible que este nombre no terminé de convencer al público, en principio iba a poner "contra Trixie y Twilight", pero lo acorté. Tal y como hemos visto, el motivo de esta denominación es la acusación contra Twilight, dado que la unicornio morada es acusada de ser la cómplice de Trixie.

Vuelvo a decir que no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad. No obstante, dado que esta historia trata sobre una pareja de chicas, quise reflejar la discriminación que sufren los homosexuales por el mero hecho de serlo. He intentado tratar el tema con tacto, aunque la discriminación es una cuestión de por si desagradable. Malditos prejuicios sociales, siempre están complicando todo.

La historia se complica. Cuando por fin parecía que se habían arreglado las cosas para Twilight, le surgen nuevos problemas, y esta vez no todo se podrá solucionar con magia. El relato ha dado un giro, para los que ya me han leído otras veces, no les extrañará; siempre meto giros en mis fanfics, es mi manera de ser.

En el caso de los elementos de la armonía, estos requieren de una cierta nobleza de espíritu para poder usarse, si las portadoras actúan de forma errónea los talismanes las consideran indignas.

En mis anteriores fanfics puse que el Imperio de Cristal era una provincia equestriana, en este fic por el contrario, he afirmado que el Imperio era un estado independiente de Equestria; esto se debe a que no me gusta que todos mis escritos sean iguales.

Ahora una pregunta para el público. El anterior capítulo y este no tuvieron carteles. ¿Quieren que vuelva a usarlos en los próximos episodios?

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: FAMILIA

Hola bronies y lectores.

En los dos anteriores capítulos prescindí de los carteles, y pregunté si la historia os gustaba más sin ellos. Las respuestas que he recibido son muy distintas unas de otras. Algunos decís que el fanfic os gusta más sin los letreros, otros queréis que los vuelva a poner, otros comentáis que os da igual, y finalmente algunos os abstenéis de opinar. Está visto que _nunca llueve a gusto de todos_, por tanto, como no hay unanimidad he decidido volver a colocar los carteles. Llevó usándolos mucho tiempo, ya estoy habituado a ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
****FAMILIA**

Twilight se alarmó al darse cuenta de que Trixie se había separado de ella y de Spike. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? La yegua morada se emocionó tanto cuando vio a sus padres, que durante un instante se olvidó de la unicornio azulada. Spike se ofreció a ayudar a Twilight en la búsqueda. Los señores Sparkle también colaboraron. En un momento dado Velvet dijo _"Hay que encontrarla, Night, cariño"_, a lo que el semental respondió _"Y cuando la encontremos ¿Qué hacemos?"_ y la yegua contestó, dando por zanjada la conversación, _"Cuando aparezca, déjamela a mí"_. Twilight miró dudosa a su madre. ¿Qué pensaba ella hacer con Trixie? El grupo estuvo un rato buscando a la unicornio azul por la estación; finalmente la poni lila encontró a la desaparecida en uno de los andenes, Trixie tenía la mirada perdida.

—¡Trixie! Por fin. ¿Dónde te metiste? Te hemos estado todos buscando.

—No puedo hacerlo, Twilight.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No puedo presentarme ante tus padres. Después de lo sucedido con Spike y contigo, me odiaran.

—Trixie... escucha, ellos... puede que estén un poco enfadados pero... son muy buenos, dales tiempo.

Ambas yeguas se miraron y después abandonaron juntas el andén. Al cabo de unos minutos encontraron a los señores Sparkle y a Spike. Twilight miró a sus padres y dijo _"Papá, mamá; esta es Trixie Lulamoon"_. Trixie miró durante un instante a Velvet y Night antes de decir educadamente _"Buenos días. Es un placer conocerles"_. La madre de Twilight dirigió una dura mirada a Trixie.

—De modo que tú eres Trixie.

—Sí, señora.

—Ya, es decir, que tú... ERES LA PONI QUE LE HIZO DAÑO A MI NIÑA, MALDITA—comentó Velvet elevando cada vez más el tono de voz.

—¡Mamá! Por favor...—intervino Twilight, pero su padre la interrumpió.

—Y no contenta con eso. TAMBIÉN TE APROVECHASTE DE SPIKE, E HICISTE QUE SE VOLVIESE CONTRA SU HERMANA, ¿SABES EL DISGUSTO QUE TENÍA EL POBRECILLO?—chilló el semental.

Trixie bajo la mirada cabizbaja. Era normal que los padres de Twilight la recibiesen así después de lo sucedido en Ponyville. De pronto la yegua azulada notó el casco de Twilight rodeándola. La unicornio morada miró enfadada a sus padres.

—Ya basta. ¿Por qué la tratáis así?—se quejó Twilight mirando a sus padres, y refiriéndose a Trixie.

—Dadla una oportunidad—pidió Spike a los señores Sparkle señalando con la cabeza a la unicornio azul.

Los señores Sparkle quedaron impresionados ante la actitud de sus hijos. Después de todo por cuanto habían pasado, aun creían en la redención de Trixie. La madre de Twilight miró un momento a su esposo, y este devolvió la mirada. Ambos cónyuges miraron dudosos la yegua violeta y el dragón; en el fondo, tanto Night como Velvet se sentían orgullosos de ellos, pero no podían evitar desconfiar de la poni azul.

—Nos esperan en el palacio—sentenció Velvet.

—Te voy a estar vigilando, señorita—advirtió Night a Trixie.

El grupo se dirigió al palacio de cristal. Twilight se sentía molesta con sus padres, por la forma tan brusca en que habían recibido a Trixie, pero está última lo entendía. ¿Cómo no iban a estar molestos después de lo sucedido en el pueblo? Aunque a la unicornio azulada le había extrañado una cosa. ¿Por qué Velvet había llamado hermano de Twilight a Spike? Lulamoon le preguntó a la yegua morada al respecto.

—Bueno... Spike fue criado por mis padres. Para ellos es como un tercer hijo. Y Shining Armor y yo nos comportamos como sus hermanos mayores.

—¿Shining es tu hermano biológico? ¿El que me dijiste que estaba casado con la princesa Cadence?

—Sí.

—Creí que Spike era tu dragón sirviente.

—No. En todo caso sería mi ayudante, y tampoco es exacto porque él y yo compartimos mi sueldo, por ocuparme de la administración de la biblioteca municipal de Ponyville. Cobro en bruto 2800 bits al mes, pero 800 se van en impuestos; restan 2000. Le pasó a Spike 900 y me quedó con los 1100 restantes; pero una buena parte se nos va a ambos en los materiales y demás gastos de administración de la biblioteca, más luego la luz, el agua, la comida... A veces nos cuesta llegar a fin de mes. No somos muy gastones, pero siempre empleamos parte del dinero para alguna quedada con nuestras amigas.

Encabeza la marcha Velvet, seguida de Night y Spike. Detrás del dragón se encontraban Twilight y Trixie. El grupo tardó una hora en llegar a las puertas del imperio de cristal, donde se encontraron con varios soldados pegasos. Al frente de los militares iba una oficial que se acercó al grupo; tenía el lomo rojo, crines negras, ojos color carmesí. Iba vestida con una armadura plateada, con casco incluido, su cutie mark no se la veía pero los otros militares sabían que era una cruz negra, respondía por Gothic Black.

Los militares hicieron una reverencia a los recién llegados, sabiendo que eran familiares de los príncipes de cristal, después Black platicó _"Seguidnos, por favor"_. A continuación los soldados condujeron a los visitantes hasta un gran salón, donde sus majestades les estaban esperando. La instancia era toda azulada, había una lámpara de araña en el techo; una alfombra azul cobalto cubría casi todo el suelo; destacaba una gran mesa redonda con capacidad para diez personas, en donde se encontraban ambos príncipes.

Nada más entrar Gothic hizo el gesto de anunciar a los recién llegados, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando Shining se lanzó apresuradamente sobre su hermana, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Twilight. Gracias a Artemisa. Luna nos escribió a Cadence y a mí contándonos lo sucedido en Ponyville. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

—Ya paso todo. Fue más un susto que otra cosa. El caso es que…—la yegua morada no pudo terminar la frase porque su cuñada también se abalanzó para abrazarla, después ambas se miraron picaronamente y comenzaron a hacer su saludo particular.

—Rayos de sol al despertad…—comenzaron Twilight y Cadence chocando los cascos—…Choca los cascos y luego saludar—acabaron ambas chocando sus grupas.

Trixie se quedó extrañada del "numerito", y le preguntó a Night si era algún tipo de saludo familiar. Seguidamente Twilight intentó presentar a Trixie, Armor miró furioso a la unicornio azulada. Mientras tanto los militares se marcharon.

—Buenos días. No me caes bien, pero en fin... te he preparado una bonita habitación en las mazmorras—comentó Shining a Trixie, está última retrocedió y tragó saliva. Todos los demás presentes se quedaron sin habla ante tales declaraciones, pero Cadence intervino.

—Shining, tesoro, ya basta. Él solo estaba bromeando, Trixie. Mande que os preparasen habitaciones individuales para Twilight y para ti.

—Fue idea de mi esposa. Yo voté a favor de la celda—contestó Armor cruzándose de cascos.

Twilight dirigió una fría mirada a su hermano.

—Bueno… me imagino que estaréis cansadas del viaje. Llamaré a alguien para que os acompañé a vuestras habitaciones—intervino Cadence acercándose a una ventana y emitiendo un armonioso silbido, que era una especie de llamada. Al instante se presentó una pegaso de color crema, crines y ojos amarillo claro, y una cutie mark con forma de alas marrones; respondía por Evangeline.

—Buenos días, a sus altezas y demás presentes—saludó la pegaso entrando por la ventana.

—Evangeline, ella es Trixie ¿Recuerdas que os hablé de ella a ti y al resto de personal?

—Sí, alteza. Un placer conocerla señorita Trixie—contestó la pegaso mirando primero a Cadenza y luego a la unicornio azul.

—Acompáñala a la habitación que mandé preparar para ella.

La pegaso se juntó con la aludida, y la dijo _"Sígame, por favor"_. La unicornio azul captó la indirecta, estaba claro que la familia de Twilight quería hablar con esta última. A continuación la pegaso y la yegua azul abandonaron la instancia.

—Ahora que estamos solos, hermanita, explícanos por qué ayudas a esa poni en vez de denunciarla—intervino Armor con tono de enfado.

—Ella se arrepintió de lo que hizo, hermano.

—¿En serio? No me fio. Deberíamos enviarla a Canterlot, a que responda de sus actos ante la princesa Celestia.

—No pienso hacer eso. Si hay que hablar con mi maestra hablaré yo.

—Pues escríbele a Celestia de una vez. Habla con ella, explícaselo todo. Haz algo, hermanita. No te quedes parada como una tonta.

—¡No vuelvas a hablarle a tu hermana en ese tono!—se quejó Night Light.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Por favor, estamos un poco nerviosos. Twilight, cariño, no es que nos opongamos a que te eches novia pero… entiende que estamos preocupados por ti. Luna nos informó de todo. Prácticamente te has enamorado de una criminal. En Equestria hay muchas yeguas solteras para elegir—intervino Velvet.

—En primer lugar, Trixie no es mi novia, al menos por ahora; y en segundo lugar, no es una criminal, cometió errores pero los corrigió, ella misma deshizo sus hechizos.

**EN PONYVILLE  
**En el patio de la escuela se había organizado una pelea. De nuevo Tiara y Silver estaban molestando a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pero en esta ocasión Diamond se había pasado más de la cuenta, diciéndola a Apple Bloom que Twilight era una traidora y lesbiana asquerosa, y que seguramente Applejack también lo era. A Bloom no le gustó que Tiara insultase a su hermana mayor, de modo que se abalanzo sombre Diamond y ambas acabaron peleándose y rodando por el suelo. Scotaloo comenzó a gritar _"Vamos, Apple Bloom, destroza a esa niña pija"_, en tanto que Sweetie Belle y Silver intentaban sin éxito separar a sus amigas; y el resto del alumnado comenzó a gritar _"pelea, pelea, pelea". _Los gritos llamaron la atención de la señorita Cheerilee, quien acudió a poner orden. La maestra separó a las dos menores, y suspendió el recreo, a pesar de que aun quedaban 20 minutos; el resto de los estudiantes se sintieron frustrados de regresar tan pronto al aula, pero la docente no hizo caso de las quejas y dijo _"Durante tres días, incluido hoy, estáis todos castigados sin recreo, os quedareis en clase conmigo. El patio no es un ring de boxeo"_.Todos los niños se sintieron molestos por el castigo, y culparon del mismo a Diamond y a Bloom.

En la clase la maestra se dirigió a todos sus alumnos, tratando de razonar con ellos sobre por qué no debían volver a pelearse. Cheerilee también escribió dos cartas; una al padre de Diamond y otra dirigida a Applejack, y pidió a Tiara y Apple Bloom que entregasen dichas misivas a sus correspondientes destinatarios, estos últimos debían de presentarse pasado mañana para hablar con la docente, o el castigo del recreo duraría más tiempo.

—Esta vez te has pasado, pija. Como te pille te destrozo.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú y cuánto más? Granjera ordinaria.

—¡Ya me tienes harta, Tiara!—chilló Apple Bloom.

—¡Soy yo la que está harta de verte todos los días!—respondió chillando Diamond Tiara.

—¡SILENCIO LAS DOS! Para mañana ambas haréis una redacción, sobre por qué son malas las peleas. Mínimo 1000 palabras, escrita a doble cara, y bien redactada porque la leeréis en voz alta a la clase. Si no me la entregáis os bajaré dos puntos la nota de lengua. ¿Está claro?—comentó la maestra.

A la salida de clase Diamond Tiara se vio rodeada por varios de sus compañeros, quienes la miraban mal y la culpaban de haberles dejado sin recreo.

—Por tu culpa no podemos salir al patio.

—Te has pasado con Apple Bloom.

—Métetelo en la cabeza, nadie te quiere. No eres más que una niña pija y tonta.

Estos y otros comentarios se decían contra Diamond, ella intentó huir pero vio rodeada por los demás estudiantes, quienes habían formado un círculo en torno a ella.

—Déjenme en paz, pandilla de tontos.

—Ya cállate—le respondió Snails empujándola y tirándola al suelo. Se trataba de un potrillo unicornio, de cuero marrón claro, crines azul verdoso, ojos negros y una cutie mark con forma de caracol.

Diamond intentó levantarse pero Snails la sujeto al suelo. El potrillo tenía sujeta a la niña, pero sin llegar a golpearla.

—¡Suéltame! Suéltame, bruto.

—¡Ya basta! Dejadla en paz—chilló Silver acercándose al grupo, pero Snips la encaró. Se trataba de un potrillo unicornio azul claro, con cejas marrones, ojos oscuros, crines marrón claro anaranjado y una cutie mark con forma de tijeras.

—Vaya, ¿Quién está aquí? La otra pija insoportable.

—¿En serio? Pues está pija insoportable se va a chivar a la seño sino dejáis en paz a Tiara.

Las CMC y Dinky Doo miraban toda la escena a distancia. Ninguna hizo nada contra Silver y Diamond, pero tampoco las ayudaron. Finalmente los alumnos dejaron en paz a ambas ponis terrestres, y las dos chicas se marcharon a casa.

Durante el camino a su casa Diamond estuvo cabizbaja; Silver también estaba disgustada, aunque no tanto por lo sucedido con sus compañeros, como por ver en semejante estado a Tiara. Los padres de ambas niñas se conocían antes de que ninguna de las dos menores naciese, entre eso y el hecho de que Ponyville solo tenía 200 habitantes, las dos potrillas habían crecido juntas, eran muy cercanas, casi como hermanas. Otra características de las dos jóvenes, es que ambas habían perdido a su madre siendo muy pequeñas, en cierta ocasión sus progenitoras habían ido juntas a una fiesta en Canterlot, durante el viaje de regreso tuvieron un accidente y fallecieron; sin embargo ninguna de las dos niñas sabía en qué consistió realmente este accidente, sus padres nunca habían respondido a sus preguntas, se rumoreaba que fue un atraco pero eso no estaba confirmado.

—Creo que esta vez te has pasado un pelín con tus comentarios a Apple Bloom— comentó Silver Spoon a Tiara.

— Perdona. ¿De qué vas, Silver?

Ambas dejaron de caminar hacía la casa de Tiara y se miraron fijamente.

—Por favor, Tiara… yo… creo… que las cosas pueden ponerse feas sino te disculpas.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Debo disculparme con Apple Bloom? ¿Con esa granjera insoportable que se cree la mejor en todo?

—… Pero, lo sucedido hoy en el patio…

—Lo sucedido es que todos son unos tontos. La culpa la tienen nuestros padres, por enviarnos a una escuela de anormales.

—Un momento. No metas a tu papá y al mío en esto.

—Oh, por favor… ¿Tú de que lado estas?

—Ya vale. A mí no me hables en ese tono, Diamond.

—Te hablaré como me dé la gana.

—No te he faltado al respeto, asique a mí no me faltes tú a mí.

—¡Te estás pasando Silver Spoon!

—¡No! ¡Tú te estás pasando, y mucho!

—Callanté de una vez, estúpida.

—¡¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?!—chilló Silver.

—¿QUIERES QUE LO REPITA?—gritó Diamond repitiendo el insulto y citando a continuación otros insultos más.

—¡Suficiente! Esta no te la paso. Discúlpate ahora mismo.

—No me da la gana, boba—respondió Diamond fuera de sí misma dándole una bofetada a Silver, quien se tocó la mejilla izquierda. Tiara retrocedió un par de pasos, sin creerse aun lo que había pasado. Ella y su amiga nunca habían discutido, ni llegado a ponerse la pezuña encima.

—¡Aléjate de mí, Diamond Tiara! ¡No vuelvas a pedirme nada! ¡HEMOS TERMINADO!—contestó Silver mientras se alejaba corriendo.

_«¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ella es mi mejor amiga. Mi única amiga. Tengo que ir a buscarla y disculparme»_ pensó Tiara, pero no lo hizo.

A pesar de que en el fondo Diamond sabía que había actuado mal, no fue detrás de Silver para pedirla disculpas. Si lo hubiera hecho de inmediato posiblemente ambas se hubiesen reconciliado, pero Tiara era muy orgullosa, demasiado para dar el primer paso.

**EN CANTERLOT  
**En una cafetería de las más lujosas se encontraba la persona que había estado espiando a las princesas, se trataba de un semental unicornio de lomo naranja claro, crines marrón claro, ojos azules y una cutie mark en forma de probeta; respondía por Demócrito; el cual estaba en compañía de un periodista, el dueño de la _"La yegua rosa"_, una revista de las más sensacionalistas de toda Equestria. El reportero era un unicornio de lomo verde oliva, crines y ojos azul cielo, y una cutie mark en forma de cámara fotográfica. Respondía por Meddler. Ambos se pusieron a platicar en voz muy baja mientras tomaban un café.

—Buenos días, tío. Tengo un bombazo para tu revista.

—¿Seguro? La última vez que me fie de ti… no acabó bien la cosa.

—Ahora es distinto. Escucha, estuve espiando a Celestia y Luna…

—¿A sus majestades? ¿Te dedicas a espiar a sus majestades?

—A veces, soy un cotilla, pero… escúchame, que esto es bueno. Twilight Sparkle, la protegida de la princesa Celestia, es lesbiana.

—¿Qué?

—Eso no es todo. Además, Twilight está acusada de traicionar a sus altezas. Al parecer ella y otra unicornio llamada Trixie, intentaron sin éxito establecer su propia monarquía en Ponyville, y emplearon para ello hechizos de magia oscura.

—Has perdido la cabeza, sobrino. O sea, según tu versión; la líder de las portadoras de la armonía es una traidora, y además le gusta su mismo sexo.

—… Pero es cierto.

—Claro. Y yo soy el primer alicornio ¿No te fastidia? A ver, ¿Qué pruebas tienes de lo que has dicho?

—Ve a Ponyville y pregunta a sus aldeanos. Ellos confirmaran mis palabras.

—… Haré una cosa. Mandaré a alguien al pueblo para que hable con sus gentes, si ellos confirman tu historia la publicaré, de no ser así espero que no vuelvas a molestarme con rumores tontos.

Ambos unicornios estuvieron conversando unos diez minutos más, después el reportero pagó ambas consumiciones y se marchó.

_«En su día te pasaste conmigo, Twilight Sparkle, pues ahora me voy a vengar. No pararé hasta que te lleven a juicio»_ pensó Demócrito.

**HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**Era de noche. La princesa Cadence y su familia pasaron al comedor para cenar. Por insistencia de la princesa y de Twilight, Trixie se unió a la cena; pero los señores Sparkle y Shining no dirigieron el más mínimo gesto a la unicornio azul; está última se sentó al lado de Twilight. Presidía la mesa Cadence, a su derecha estaba Armor, a la izquierda Twilight; al lado de esta última estaba Trixie; frente Trixie estaba Velvet quien tenía a su lado a Night, y juntó al padre de Twilight estaba sentado Spike.

De primer plato había sopa de guisantes con coles; de segundo, rollitos tropicales y ensalada verde; de postre una selección de varias frutas, más una bandeja con diferentes dulces; para beber había agua, sidra y vino rojo. Spike y Twilight prefirieron beber agua; Trixie y Night Light tomaron vino y los demás optaron por la sidra.

—Bueno… Twilight, Trixie. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?—preguntó Cadence con un tono suave.

—Buena pregunta. Supongo que no sería mediante el secuestro de mi hermana—gruñó Armor.

Trixie tragó saliva y de paso se tragó un sorbo de Sidra.

—Cambia ese tono, hermano. Ya nos conocíamos de antes. Veras…—Twilight le contó a su hermano la primera vez que Trixie llegó a Ponyville.

—O sea, que la señorita además de ser una delincuente también es una estafadora, y encima incita a los niños a hacer cosas peligrosas. Espero que no os caséis, porque serías una cuñada desastrosa—se quejó Shining.

—No soy una estafadora. Soy feriante ambulante, es una forma como cualquier otra de ganarse la vida. Y lo que paso con el amuleto de alicornio fue un error—se defendió Trixie.

—Y ese error ya fue corregido—puntualizó Twilight.

—Calmémonos, por favor. Trixie, ¿Dónde está ahora el amuleto? Deberíamos mentárselo a las autoridades de Canterlot—puntualizó Cadence.

—Lo tengo yo. Trixie me lo dio poco después de abandonar Ponyville, junto con el Colgante de Belcebú—contestó la yegua morada.

—Entonces, devuélveselos. Que ella los envié a mis tías mañana por la mañana.

—¿Dárselos a Trixie? Mala idea. ¿Cómo sabemos que no los usará contra nosotros?—desconfió Armor.

—Tiene razón—intervino Night y Velvet asintió.

—Será mejor que los envié Twilight, así os quedareis todos más tranquilos—reconoció la unicornio azulada.

—No. Lo harás tú, Trixie, es una orden. Y otra orden es que ninguno de los presentes vuelva a molestarte. ¿Está claro?—platicó Cadence poniéndose en pie y mirando fijamente a todos los comensales.

—Clarísimo, querida—respondió Armor de mala gana.

—Como el agua—contestaron a la vez los padres de Twilight.

—Ok—intervino Spike.

Sin haber acabado el postre la poni azul se excusó y se retiró de la mesa, Twilight y Spike la acompañaron a su habitación. Tras marcharse ambas unicornios y el dragón, Cadence se dirigió a sus suegros.

—Admito que no sabía de la sexualidad de Twilight hasta ahora. Shining me lo contó después de recibir la carta de mi tía Luna. No es que me importe pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

—Porque no sabíamos cuál sería tu reacción. Temíamos que te lo tomarás mal—reconoció Velvet.

—¿Te disgustaste cuando te enteraste?—interrogó Night.

— Sí y no. No me importa que a Twilight le guste su mismo sexo. Armor y yo aprobamos el matrimonio homosexual en el Imperio de Cristal. Lo que me disgusta es que no confiaseis en mí. Cuide de Twilight cuando era una niña, la quiero como una hermana menor; no puedo creer que me ocultaseis la verdad. ¿En serio pensasteis que dejaría de querer a vuestra hija por el simple hecho de que a ella le guste su mismo sexo? ¿Tan poco confiáis en mí? Yo la quiero, y no me importa su sexualidad, nada va a cambiar entre ella y yo—contestó Cadence.

Velvet y Night se miraron entre ellos. El semental tomó la palabra.

—Perdónanos, Cadence. No sabíamos cómo te lo tomarías. Nunca se lo confesamos a tus tías ni a ti, porque temíamos vuestra reacción. Tu familia pertenece a la realeza; mientras que Velvet, mis hijos y yo somos de origen plebeyo.

—Entonces, ¿Celestia y Luna tampoco lo saben?—platicó Cadence.

—No, no pueden saberlo. A menos que Twilight se lo contase—respondió Velvet mirando a su hijo—Shining, ¿Sabes si tu hermana ha hablado de este tema con las princesas?

—No lo sé, mamá; pero Celestia ha sido como una segunda madre para Twili, es posible que lo sepa, y si lo sabe ella seguramente también lo sabrá Luna.

Hubo un silencio, después volvió a hablar Cadence.

—En cualquier caso, si Twilight ha elegido a Trixie como su poni especial, debemos darla a ésta última el beneficio de la duda; y la posibilidad de enmendar sus errores. Por eso os he pedido antes que no la molestéis más, eso disgusta a Twilight; y ninguno de nosotros queremos verla disgustada—puntualizó Cadence.

Todos miraron con ternura a la alicornio rosada, Shining la abrazó y la dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Con razón te llaman la princesa del amor, cariño.

Twilight se encontraba con Spike en la habitación asignada para ellos, cuando de pronto el dragón escupió una carta. La poni tomó la misiva y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida Twilight:_

_La situación es muy grave. Mi hermana y yo hemos recibido cartas de denuncias en tu contra, para mi sorpresa dichas misivas provienen de Ponyville. Luna me ha explicado lo sucedido con Trixie. Al parecer muchos de los habitantes del lugar dudan de tu inocencia. Confió en ti pero por ahora no puedo probar que no eres culpable, de momento no te muevas del Imperio de Cristal._

_Lo que más me ha sorprendido y disgustado de todo esto, es haberme enterado de tu anomalía sexual, estoy muy decepcionada al respecto. Me cuesta creer que me lo ocultarás. Sin duda esto es una enfermedad psicológica; cuando toda esta situación se solucione, te someterás a un tratamiento para curarte de tu monstruosa sexualidad. Conozco a un psiquiatra de mi total confianza; pero vayamos por partes; primero las denuncias y después el tratamiento._

_Dile a Trixie Lulamoon que debe presentarse en Canterlot, en el plazo de 7 días, para ser sometida a juicio. Lo normal sería que pasase varios días en prisión hasta que se celebrase el proceso judicial, pero por pura generosidad permitiré que pase su instancia en el Imperio de Cristal; prométeme que durante ese tiempo no haréis las dos alguna guarrada lesbiana entre vosotras._

_Se despide tu mentora.  
__Princesa Celestia de Equestria._

Twilight terminó de leer la carta y se quedo en blanco. ¿Su maestra, a la que quería como una segunda madre, no aceptaba su sexualidad? Twilight se tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar, Spike se abrazó a ella, preguntándola qué la pasaba y tratando de consolarla. La yegua le pasó la misiva al dragón diciendo _"Lee, por favor"_. Spike leyó el documento y se quedó asombrado e indignado. ¿Tratamiento psicológico? Absurdo. La sexualidad no era una enfermedad, por tanto no necesitaba ser tratada ni podía serlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Celestia? ¿Y qué era eso de "guarrada lesbiana"? El dragón quedó completamente enojado con la princesa de sol por el contenido de aquella carta, pero prefirió calmarse y tratar de consolar a Twilight.

**EN PONYVILLE  
**Diamond Tiara había enseñado a su padre la carta de la maestra. Filthy _Rich_ miró severamente a su hija, preguntándola por su pelea en el patio; el semental tenía un tono de enfado y regañina que disgustó a la niña, quien le contó su discusión con su amiga Silver. Si el señor Rich hubiese tenido más pezuña izquierda hubiese consolado a su hija, e intentado que ella se reconciliase con su amiga; pero Filthy se limitó a regañar y gritar a la menor, sin el más mínimo tacto. Finalmente la joven se marchó castigada a su habitación, donde comenzó a sollozar. El llanto de Tiara tenía varios motivos. Por un lado tenía miedo de la reacción de sus compañeros del colegio; por otro ahora que Silver ya no la hablaba se sentía sola; se entristecía al pensar que su padre no intentase ayudarla a recuperar a su mejor amiga; también se disgustaba por pasar poco tiempo con él, ni siguiera fue a verla cuando hizo la función de teatro de "La Cenicienta". Tiara deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre apareciese de pronto por la puerta y la abrazase; pero no sucedió así, porque el semental ni siguiera se había enterado del lloro de su hija, se encontraba en el salón haciendo papeleo. Diamond permanecía con los ojos llorosos mirando la puerta, deseando que su padre entrase a consolarla; cuando más tiempo pasaba más se incrementaba el llanto de la pequeña, el cual duró casi una hora. Finalmente la nena se acostó, y rendida de cansancio se quedó dormida. Durante toda la noche Filthy _Rich_ no fue ni una sola vez a ver a su hija.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Trixie enviará el amuleto de alicornio a Celestia? ¿Tiara se reconciliará con Silver? No se pierdan el próximo episodio.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7.

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

**CADENCE  
**En este fanfic quise poner a Cadence de buena persona, en su rol clásico de princesa del amor. En mis anteriores fics de _"La crueldad de Cadence"_ y _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_, hizo de villana, se merecía que la mimase un poco.

**DIAMOND TIARA Y PONYVILLE  
**Se vieron las dos caras de la moneda. Por un lado una chica insoportable con todo el mundo, incluso con su mejor amiga; pero también vemos a una niña ignorada por un padre que no la presta atención. Hay que tener primero todos los datos, antes de juzgar a alguien.

En la serie, Ponyville se presenta como una especie de paraíso, donde todos se respetan entre ellos y son felices. Aquí quise darlo un enfoque distinto, la imagen de un pueblo con sus propios prejuicios y conflictos internos; que sus habitantes sean buenas personas, no significan que sean unos santos.

**GOTHIC BLACK  
**Es una de las lectoras del fanfic. Su avatar me lo pasó ella.

**LA IDENTIDAD DEL ESPIA  
**Todos pensabais que era Blueblood ¿Verdad? Pues no. Él ya hizo de villano en mis anteriores fanfics, no voy a usar siempre el mismo malvado; eso sería muy aburrido. Quise usar un personaje distinto para sorprenderles a ustedes.

En cuanto a por qué Demócrito quiere vengarse de Twilight, lo sabrán posteriormente.

**MEDDLER  
**Es un OC mío y aparece en "La verdad sobre Celestia", en donde hace de periodista sensacionalista de una revista de Manhattan. Aquí en cambio es el dueño de una revista Canterlonesa.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
